


Behind The Shards

by kibume



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, lo terminaré algún día eso espero lmao, mature content probably in the following chapters, por qué escribes eso en inglés
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern/High-School AU]<br/>"Veía un muro. Un muro. Transparente, invisible, como el cristal. Y sólido, grueso e infranqueable, como el cemento.<br/>En la forma de hablarse, de moverse, aquel muro de cristal irrompible se percibía con cegadora claridad. No estaba muy segura de por qué podía notar algo así, pero sí sabía que al estar hecho de cristal, el filo debía de cortar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Tras haber desaparecido bastante tiempo del mundo del fanfic (lamento haberlo hecho sin haber avisado), he decidido volver. La razón, entre otras, fue que perdí toda motivación por escribir, y cuando lo intentaba, no salía como yo quería (gracias artblock)._  
>  _Hasta bien entrado el año 2015 no me he dignado a volver a escribir como lo hacía antes. Escribía alguna que otra cosilla, pero nada que yo considerase merecedora de ser publicada. Pero eso ha cambiado en estos últimos meses, afortunadamente._  
>  _La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de compartir mis nuevas ideas para que la gente las disfrutara. Si he conseguido o no el objetivo, está en vosotros (aunque eso espero)._  
>  _En esta ocasión vuelvo a traer un fic, largo y Universo Alterno de una de mis OTPS de FT: Stingue._  
>  _Esta idea surgió de mi cabeza cuando hice un fanart allá por julio que podéis ver_ [aquí.](http://kibu-me.tumblr.com/post/125553605134/au-where-they-both-were-orphaned-when-they-were)  
>   
>  _Fui dibujando aquello sin tener nada en mente, pero poco a poco fui dando forma al AU y acabé escribiéndolo. Lo que sí, espero terminarlo algún día lol._  
>  _No obstante, esta historia incluye no sólo romance, naturalmente, sino también (y sobre todo) amistad y algún que otro momento angst. He intentado que fuera verosímil, esto es, con muchos momentos y sentimientos románticos y agradables, pero también obstáculos, complejos, intolerancia y miedos._  
>  _Ninguno de estos personajes, como ya sabéis, me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._
> 
>    
>  _Y bueno, sin más dilación, ¡espero que os guste!_

 

* * *

 

No estaba segura de cuándo había comenzado todo.

O si acaso había comenzado incluso antes de que ella formase parte de la historia.

Probablemente.

Fuera como fuese, ella sabía que desde que los vio por primera vez, siempre habían estado juntos.

Como dos gotas de agua, como luz y sombra, eternamente juntos, sin separarse el uno del otro, como hermanos, como amigos, como inseparables, como tierra y cielo, como si uno exhalase el oxígeno que el otro necesitaba inhalar.

Doquiera que uno anduviese, el otro también lo hacía, y si por algún extraño motivo no aparecía el segundo, la imagen se tornaba rota, como un espejismo cruel y triste, solitario y monocromo. Como un cachorrillo abandonado en la lluvia que pierde al resto de su manada, que necesita de una madre que lo arrope. Como una flor seca que sobrevive en una llanura solitaria mientras ve a sus compañeras marchitarse.

No, no había sentido alguno en aquel puzle incompleto, la existencia de uno no parecía tener significado si el otro faltaba, y así se reflejaba en los ojos de los demás. La extrañeza se adueñaba del rostro de todos cuando veían que uno de los dos no estaba presente, y por tanto, la pregunta que aparecía después era la misma siempre: _“¿Dónde está ____?_ ”

Hermanos de sangre separados al nacer, se aventuraban unos. Opuestos que inevitablemente se atraen, afirmaban otros. Jóvenes que, por circunstancias u otras, se habían forjado a la idea de vivir codo con codo, hombro a hombro, en un apoyo mutuo.

Hay quienes sentían envidia; era comprensible. En aquel lazo existía una realidad tan compleja, un entendimiento con un mero gesto, un mero paso, que escapaba a las relaciones humanas más profundas. Eran fulgor y tiniebla, a pesar de la tremenda distancia que supone la una de la otra, y de la contradicción evidente en su convivencia. Era imposible no sentir un cierto recelo: Cualquiera desearía tener a alguien cuya alma hiciera sincronía con la propia de la manera en la que las suyas lo hacían. Semejante a algunas especies que morían juntas, ellos parecían destinados a trazar sus pasos sin separarse jamás.

Pero pese a ese fraternal afecto, a esa cuasi inquebrantable confianza, Yukino notaba algo que el resto parecía no percibir. Al principio, cuando lo comentaba, sus compañeras no podían evitar mirarla extrañada, acusando de ser meras imaginaciones suyas. Por tanto, llegó a callarse sus pensamientos al respecto, pensando que aquel reflejo no era más que un producto de su quimérico subconsciente.

Pero no podía evitarlo, pues cada vez lo veía más cierto, hasta el punto de que se le presentaba enfrente con tanta claridad como el sol que le iluminaba el rostro todos los días.

Y comprendió que aquello no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Veía un muro.

Un muro.

Transparente, invisible, como el cristal.

Y sólido, grueso e infranqueable, como el cemento.

* * *

 

 

Yukino recordaba perfectamente cómo se había hecho amiga del dúo. Frente al resto de sus compañeros, ella se había incorporado al instituto un año más tarde, y aunque su carácter dócil le granjeaba fácilmente la posibilidad de ganar amistades con asombrosa facilidad, su timidez y torpeza la persuadían de lo contrario.

Pero aunque su inclusión en el grupo resultó lenta (aún recordaba los tortuosos días de almorzar y pasar los recreos a solas), fue eficaz.

Su primera amistad la consiguió en uno de sus momentos de solitud, en la biblioteca. Siempre tendía a sentarse en la mesa más recóndita para no molestar a quienes debían levantarse para coger libros con frecuencia o utilizar los ordenadores, o a aquellos que debían sentarse juntos para hacer trabajos en grupo o simplemente chismorrear. Allí no molestaba, y tampoco lo hacían con ella. Allí se permitía, gracias a la lectura, una de sus actividades favoritas, el poder soñar, desplazarse hacia otros mundos, y alejarse de la cruel realidad que le silbaba al oído lo sola que estaba.

Pero un día, aquella paz, aquella mesa vacía y recubierta de polvo fue ocupada por otra persona. De pelo largo y rubio, y ojos castaños y vivaces, aquella persona en un principio la había observado con una cierta desconfianza, que se sumió en una profunda vergüenza al comprobar que Yukino la había descubierto _in fraganti_.

Así pues, su amistad con Lucy Heartfilia no fue más que cosa del azar. Si esta no hubiera decidido alejarse lo más posible para escribir su novela a escondidas, y Yukino no tuviese la manía de sentarse en el mismo sitio, dicho encuentro jamás habría tenido lugar. Pero la muchacha de pelo corto agradecía profundamente a la fortuna por haber cruzado a la rubia en su camino. Lucy era una chica amigable y apasionada, con un número de amigos tan enorme con el que Yukino jamás podía siquiera soñar. Pronto sus solitarios almuerzos se convirtieron en agradables veladas de dos, a las cuales lentamente se fueron sumando otras personas, conocidas de Lucy y de la clase F – T, tan agradables como esta.

Su primera amiga provocó que Yukino tuviese una mayor facilidad para abrirse al resto. Nunca había sido una persona demasiado introvertida, pero los cambios siempre son significativos e incluso escalofriantes, y haberse sentido allí en medio de un montón de gente desconocida le creaba tal angustia que había decidido ocultarlo bajo una máscara de timidez.

Tras Lucy, hacer amigos de la otra clase fue prácticamente coser y contar. Si Lucy era abierta, Natsu, su eterno compañero de fatigas (o incluso podríamos atrevernos a decir que era al revés), era una bomba explosiva, inquieta, que se inmiscuía en todos lados y que hacía más ruido que una locomotora al pasar. Conocer a la panda restante fue sumamente fácil y rápido, y Yukino se sintió acogida y feliz casi en tiempo récord, de tal manera que no podía evitar que cada vez que tenía un receso, huyese prácticamente de su aula y buscara la calidez de F - T casi como si fuese aire que respirar.

Pero algo no podía evitarla incomodarla.

Cada vez que el recreo terminaba, cada vez que entraba y se sentaba en clase, una sensación de disgusto y reparo le subía por la garganta.

Porque no hay nada más nauseabundo que la sensación de querer hacer algo y no tener el coraje suficiente para atreverse.

La realidad era obvia, Yukino no tenía amigos en su clase. No porque no quisiera, ni mucho menos, sino porque se había sentido tan a gusto integrándose en un grupo que no se había parado a pensar en la necesidad de hacerlo en otro. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta, se arrepentía profundamente. Se sentía como si al haber abierto una puerta, hubiese al mismo tiempo cerrado otra llena de infinitas posibilidades. Frente al calor previo de sus amigos, el pupitre donde se sentaba se le antojaba helado.

Pero no podía seguir así. No podía seguir evadiendo a la gente de su clase porque había sido incapaz de intimar con ninguno de sus integrantes. Sentía que había un buen ambiente, que su callada personalidad tendía a estropear. Y tampoco podía seguir huyendo de este hecho refugiándose en la opción más fácil.

Lucy se lo había dicho numerosas veces:

_"Yukino, sabes que nos encanta que vengas con nosotros, pero… ¿No crees que deberías intentar conocer también a los de tu clase? No niego que son un poco raritos (aunque tampoco debería hablar; aquí raritos tenemos para dar y regalar), pero hay gente muy maja, y que se deja la piel por sus compañeros. Deberías intentarlo."_

Ella lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? No se había integrado del todo en el otro grupo, y temía hacerlo en uno nuevo, por miedo a que pensaran que los había dejado de lado o cualquier otra paranoia extraña que su cabeza tendiera a dibujar. No negaba que los de su clase fueran personas agradables, no lo dudaba, pero aun así le costaba. En clase no había Lucy, no había Natsu, no había ningún pilar que le otorgase la suficiente confianza como para querer acercarse a alguien, o eso creía. Y nadie tampoco parecía haberse esforzado por conocerla a ella.

Hasta ese día.

* * *

 

Aun sin conocerlos, Yukino sabía medianamente el perfil de sus compañeros.

Si Natsu era la dinamita que hacía estallar el ánimo de la clase F-T en un vórtice de caos y risas, Sting Eucliffe parecía ser lo mismo, pero en la clase S-T. Con el tiempo, Yukino comprendió que incluso Sting no era rival para Natsu en cuanto a términos de excentricidad e hiperactividad. Dudaba de hecho que alguien así existiera.

Sting era, _grosso modo_ , una persona encantadora. Sonreía a menudo, y aun teniendo un carácter que a veces rozaba la infantilidad, parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo. No era tan risueño ni tan inmaduro como a veces lo era Natsu, pero parecía ser alguien afable con quien se podía tener una conversación alegre, seguida y civilizada. Esa carismática forma de ser lo transformaba, para bien o para mal, en un joven muy popular, siempre rodeado, hasta el punto de que a Yukino se le antojaba inalcanzable para intentar establecer un mero diálogo.

De hecho, la manera en la que conoció a Sting fue, al igual que Lucy, fruto del azar.

En una tarde cálida de octubre, volviendo de uno de los almuerzos con gente de la otra clase, Yukino se dirigió a su aula con zumo en mano, sorbiendo tranquilamente a paso sosegado pues aún le quedaba tiempo para que finalizara el descanso. Iba tarareando una canción, sumida en una paz interior que rara vez sentía debido a la facilidad que tenía para nublar sus pensamientos con preocupaciones innecesarias. Era tal la calma que ni siquiera le molestaba la idea de volver a clase y no entablar conversación con nadie.

Pero justo al llegar a la puerta de esta, cual rayo, alguien salió en dirección contraria y chocó con ella, con tan mala suerte que el zumo se le cayó de las manos, ensuciando un poco el suelo. Alzando la cabeza sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que quien la había empujado no era otro que Sting Eucliffe. Cuando fue a disculparse (pese a que la culpa no había sido realmente suya), una voz la interrumpió:

-¡Ups, perdón, Yukino! Tenía prisa y me choqué contigo… -decía al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y recogía el paquete de zumo con cuidado, intentando limpiar el rastro que había dejado detrás- Vaya, ¿esto era tuyo? Joder, lo siento. Tengo un poco de prisa, pero luego te lo compensaré, ¿vale? ¡Lo prometo! ¡Y perdona de nuevo!

Y con una sonrisa jovial, el rubio se despidió de ella y salió despedido hasta perderse por los pasillos. Yukino se sorprendió de que le pidiera disculpas y que hasta limpiara el pequeño estropicio, pero sobre todo el hecho de que supiese su nombre sin flaquear.

Desde aquel día, supo que aquel chaval atolondrado con pinta de macarra y señorito a la vez le caía bien.

* * *

 

Cuando rozó la tarde y la mitad de los alumnos se habían ya marchado, la muchacha observó a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que Sting no estaba. De hecho, todo el mundo parecía haberse ido, con excepción de tres chicos que charlaban en la parte delantera del aula. En realidad eran dos, porque uno de ellos parecía no decir mucho, aunque tampoco es que se fijara demasiado.

Supuso que Sting había olvidado aquella estúpida promesa, y aunque sintió una pequeña decepción, tampoco le importó. Intuía que tendría mejores cosas que hacer, especialmente, si iba con las mismas prisas de antes. Pero una pequeña parte de ella se desanimó, creyendo que había perdido la oportunidad de poder entablar una conversación con alguien. Bueno, en cierto modo el percance también la animaba a intentarlo de nuevo y hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Con esta reflexión positiva, se fijó pues en que no se había dejado nada en el pupitre y que su cartera estaba cerrada y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse a casa. Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, alguien abrió la puerta del aula con fuerza.

Sting, para variar. Este recorrió primero la clase con la mirada y al verla a ella, se acercó, con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios:

-¿Qué pasa, Yukino? Estaba volviendo a casa, y de repente me acordé de la promesa que te había hecho. Soy un desastre, perdona, pero bueno, déjame que te invite a algo ya que estoy aquí.

Aunque ella quiso declinar educadamente la oferta, el muchacho, como tornado andante que era, la dejó con la palabra en la boca y corrió al principio de la clase, donde estaban los otros tres. Se dirigió animado a uno de ellos, en concreto, al más callado:

-¡Rogue, no tengo suelto! ¿Me prestas dinero para un zumo, anda?

El moreno entonces habló, y Yukino descubrió que tenía una voz suave y grave, que resoplaba:

-¿Otra vez, Sting? ¿He de repetirte la cantidad de dinero suelto que me debes?

-¡No seas tan agarrado! –contestó con una mueca- Esto además es por una buena causa. ¿O es que tu tacañería va a dejar a la pobre Yukino sin zumo?

Rogue dirigió la mirada cansada hacia la chica, suspirando, mientras sacaba el monedero de la cartera:

-No me eches la culpa a mí de tus asuntos.

Sting le sonrió cuando recibió las monedas, y sin decir ni adiós ni gracias, le preguntó a Yukino si quería acompañarlo. Ella asintió alegre y ambos salieron de clase.

Ahí fue la primera vez que notó un matiz diferente al verlos y escucharlos hablar. Pero creyendo que era una tontería, o quizás la emoción de conocer finalmente a alguien nuevo, no le prestó atención.

* * *

 

-La verdad es que soy un poco despistado. Siempre había querido hablarte –explicó él- pero para qué te voy a mentir, he estado siempre rodeado de gente y cuando tengo que acercarme a alguien que no conozco me pongo un poco nervioso.

Sentados en un banco a las afueras del edificio, ambos charlaban con la mirada puesta en el atardecer cobrizo.

La chica tampoco podía recriminarle nada, ya que a fin de cuentas a ella le había pasado lo mismo. En silencio sonrió al comprobar que probablemente todas las tonterías que ella había pensado se le habrían pasado por la cabeza a Sting también:

-Además, como veíamos que te juntabas con los de la otra clase, pensábamos que quizás no te caíamos demasiado bien –añadió él, rascándose la mejilla, avergonzado.

-Para nada –comentó ella rápida- Me pasó igual que ti. Como había conocido antes a los de F-T me era más fácil juntarme con ellos que intentar conocer gente nueva. Y me llevaba arrepintiendo ya un tiempo. Si al final el zumo ha sido la solución a todo –finalizó, riéndose.

-Eso y que vivo en un remolino constante y mi mayor habilidad es chocarme con la gente –bufó él, dibujando una mueca para luego sonreír- Pero me alegro de que hayamos podido hablar. Verás qué rápido haces amigos en la clase. Hay gente muy maja, están Orga, Rufus, la Dama… Hasta Rogue es buena gente con esa cara de mustio que tiene. No lo culpes, es así desde que era pequeño.

Aunque el tono de Sting había sido  cómico, Yukino volvió a notar la connotación de antes, y, curiosa, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Desde pequeño? Entonces debes de conocerlo desde hace mucho.

Algo le había llegado de oídas por otro grupo. Los mellizos los llamaban. Inseparables, dos caras de una misma moneda tan distintas en físico y personalidad, pero unidas por algo incorpóreo. Hasta ella se había fijado en que el uno parecía ser la sombra del otro (o la luz, según se mirase), y rara vez no los veía juntos, como era ahora. Una parte de ella se sintió responsable por este hecho.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Sting se hizo más pequeña, y la joven creyó ver un deje de amargura en la comisura de sus labios, aunque quizás era el destello del ocaso lo que le hacía ver cosas. Pero su voz también sonó diferente:

-Sí… Ya hace muchos años desde que nos conocemos. Somos como… Sí, somos mejores amigos.

Esa respuesta no sonaba demasiado convincente, pues más que intentar convencerla a ella no creía ni que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo. Pero antes de responder a aquella afirmación tan frágil, él se corrigió:

-¡Todo el mundo lo dice! ¡Que allá donde vamos, siempre estamos juntos! –añadió de repente, recuperando su humor habitual- Así que sí, aunque seamos tan distintos, siempre hemos sido como hermanos.

Yukino observó de nuevo aquel rasgo minúsculo que casi se escapaba entre los colores del atardecer, pero no quiso inmiscuirse, así que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa:

-Debe de ser genial tener a alguien así. Ahora tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo.

La sonrisa de Sting se ensanchó, y Yukino creyó por un momento que el pequeño momento de antes había sido su imaginación, sino fuera porque recordaba los rasgos (¿llenos de dolor?) de su nuevo amigo perfectamente.

No sabía qué podía estar pasando por la mente del rubio en ese instante, pero fuera lo que fuera, esa tarde decidió que quería convertirse en una amiga que fuera capaz de apoyarlo.

* * *

 

Conocer a Rogue y al resto de la clase fue, como había pasado con F-T, también rápido, más teniendo en cuenta que tenía a Sting para integrarla y que el moreno era una persona tranquila y cordial, aunque diera la imagen de distante. El día que se presentaron, Sting le aseguró una y otra vez que "Rogue no mordía, aunque lo pareciese", y a pesar de que el moreno se había dirigido a ella con educación y amabilidad, el gruñido que soltó por el comentario del otro dio a entender que enfadarlo no debía de ser una buena idea.

Tras este encuentro, Yukino conoció a los demás, y acabó, al cabo de poco, formando un nuevo grupo, compuesto por los dos chicos, Orga, un hombre robusto que no aparentaba para nada la edad que tenía; un joven elegante con gafas llamado Rufus y una mujer imponente y hermosa llamada Minerva.

Cuando no salía con los de F-T, siempre iba al cine o a tomar algo con la pandilla de su clase, donde descubrió que no sólo eran gente variopinta en cuanto a físico, sino sobre todo en personalidades y en gustos. Y aún con ello, cada uno se quería y se respetaba mutuamente.

 _"¡Nos alegramos tanto por ti, Yukino! -_  exclamó Lucy cuando se lo contó _-Ya sabía yo que no ibas a tener ningún problema. Aquí la gente forma grupos de todo tipo. Aquí donde los ves, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y Wendy tienen tendencia a juntarse muy de vez en cuando con Sting y Rogue. Bueno, y también con Cobra, de la clase O-6. Son la pandilla de los dientes largos."_

De hecho le sorprendía datos como, por ejemplo, la admiración ciega que parecía sentir Sting por Natsu y el respeto pacífico de Rogue hacia Gajeel. De hecho, cuando le comentó que era amiga del chico de pelo rosa, Sting se emocionó tanto que hasta le brillaron los ojos:

_"¿En serio eres tan amiga de Natsu? ¡Era de esperar! Es tan genial, siempre de un lado para otro, hablando con todo el mundo, comiéndose y bebiéndose todo, siendo el rey de la fiesta... ¡Es admirable!"_

La definición que había dado resonaba mucho en la que Yukino tenía de él, pero incluso el egocéntrico Sting era demasiado modesto para aceptarlo. En el caso de Gajeel y Rogue, parecía que se conocían de antes, pero ninguno soltaba prenda, y ella tampoco quería preguntar.

Así pues, alternando entre un grupo y otro, mezclándose todos, viviendo todo tipo de sucesos y experiencias, Yukino sintió por primera vez lo que era el verdadero ambiente juvenil, típico de los _shoujo_ manga que eran tan populares.

Pero a diferencia de los mangas idealizados, aquello era la vida real.

Y la realidad siempre te golpea en tu mayor momento de éxtasis.

* * *

 

 

En el primer año, Yukino fue feliz. Una afirmación tan simple, y tan certera. Aquellas comidas en solitario y días de timidez parecían haber pasado a la historia como una anécdota más que nadie recordaba.

Ya no sólo tenía un gran grupo de amigos (que no había hecho sino aumentar durante ese año), sino que encima había llegado hasta a la categoría de mejor amiga para algunos de ellos.

Lucy, por supuesto, era una, siempre dispuesta a contarle algún que otro cotilleo u intimidad. Natsu, por consecuencia, era otro, aunque el hombre era tan cabeza loca que este solía considerarse mejor amigo de todo el mundo.

Por otro lado, había congeniado con una tal Kagura Mikazuchi, de la clase M-H, que era refinada y sosegada, con la que también había coincidido alguna que otra vez en la biblioteca. En la soledad alegre en las que a veces ambas se refugiaban por necesidad, habían acabado encontrando otra persona con la que entenderse, y esto las había hecho muy unidas.

Y luego, por supuesto, estaban los de la clase S-T.

Orga era una persona singular, como todos los del grupo. El rumor que circulaba sobre que debía de llevar repitiendo cursos desde la Prehistoria tenía un cierto sentido, pues era un hombre muy robusto, alto y más parecido a un profesor que a un alumno. A pesar de la apariencia algo agresiva, su personalidad era mansa y pacífica, tolerante y serena, salvo cuando tenía ciertos brotes de locura donde se ponía a cantar metal a todo volumen cuando se ponía nervioso o iban al karaoke.

Rufus también era un individuo calmado, con el cual Yukino no tuvo problema en congeniar, pues amaba la literatura y el teatro, y por tanto la conversación era siempre fácil de llevar para ella, que también disfrutaba mucho leyendo. Era la finura personificada, pues, cual noble o conde de otra época, hablaba y se movía con una gracia de antaño. Pero ante tan fastuoso ademán, vivía dentro un hombre que disfrutaba de memorizar datos y fechas con una dedicación casi obsesiva.

Sorprendente resultaba que se hubiera llevado tan bien con Minerva, pues la elegancia que la caracterizaba no era sino un sinónimo de la frialdad que parecía reflejar. Sin embargo, y por lo que había aprendido, bajo la actitud distante de la morena, se escondía una inseguridad y un miedo tan demoledores como los que se adueñan de todos nosotros. Además, de lo poco que Minerva le había podido contar, sabía que su situación familiar era complicada. Yukino había sido la que la había apoyado en aquellos momentos de flaqueza, donde vivir a veces se hacía demasiado pesado, y las marcas causadas por la rabia de su padre habían devorado su piel de porcelana con increíble voracidad. Yukino había soportado sus discretos llantos, su miedo al que preguntaran, su atroz temor hacia una figura paterna que de padre tenía poco, y al final, gracias al apoyo de ella (y también del resto del grupo que también eran conscientes), Minerva había decidido llevar a cabo una serie de trámites que le permitieron cortar lazos con su padre e independizarse. Y aunque la damisela jamás dejaba verlo, un profundo cariño y agradecimiento la acompañaban cada vez que recordaba el apoyo ofrecido.

El siguiente era Rogue. Aunque en un principio el mutismo del moreno la había acobardado un poco, Yukino pronto descubrió que aun siendo falto de palabras, no lo era de intenciones. Era el que siempre estaba pendiente de todo el mundo, la “mamá” del grupo, como lo solía llamar Sting, para su irritación. Y aunque hablar no fuera lo suyo, Rogue demostraba un tacto con sus gestos y sus sentimientos que parecía mentira que a primera vista resultase tan inexpresivo. Quizás por eso no tenía tantos amigos o conocidos como ella o Sting, pero con los que tenía conectaba a la perfección. Y esa era probablemente la razón por la que se llevaba tan bien con Sting, porque se correspondían mutuamente. Rogue no tenía tacto para hablar, Sting sí, mientras que los actos del rubio a veces carecían de la delicadeza de la que Rogue si quería, podía fardar.

_Y sin embargo, había algo que se le escapaba._

Y por último, quedaba Sting. Había sido el primero al que había conocido y probablemente la persona con la que más confianza tenía. Quizás no tenía la discreción de Rogue, pero sabía que era un chico de buen corazón, cariñoso y que quería a sus amigos con locura.

_Y sin embargo, había algo que se le escapaba._

A lo largo del año, Yukino había compartido momentos de todo tipo, felices, dramáticos, dolorosos, angustiosos, peleas, malentendidos, desacuerdos y demás, pero la balanza en general había sido positiva.

Pero había algo, en relación a los dos amigos, que se le escapaba.

* * *

 

A lo largo del año, el matiz que Yukino apenas había divisado en Sting y Rogue la primera vez se convirtió en todo un rasgo que parecía deslumbrarla cada vez que los veía pasar. Ahora los conocía, pero a su vez notaba algo que ni ellos mismos parecían querer comprender.

A lo largo de los meses, ese rasgo se transformó en, lo que ella definió, un muro. Frágil, con la debilidad de querer romperse en cualquier momento, pero robusto e inexpugnable.

En la forma de hablarse, de moverse, aquel muro de cristal irrompible se percibía con cegadora claridad. No estaba muy segura de por qué podía notar algo así, pero sí sabía que al estar hecho de cristal, el filo debía de cortar.

Una vez, se armó de valor y decidió revelárselo a Minerva, ya que intuía que al ser del grupo, podría quizás ver la misma realidad que ella. Aunque la morena no parecía distinguirlo con tanta claridad como sí lo hacía Yukino, no la tachó de loca como habían hecho sus amigas de F-T, que no profesaban tanta confianza hacia el dúo:

 _“… Quién sabe. No sé qué verás tú, Yukino, pero lo poco que yo veo es que… son distintos. No entre ellos, sino con respecto a los demás. Parecen los típicos amigos que ves en todos los institutos, y sin embargo, algo en ellos resulta muy singular frente a las amistades que he visto hasta ahora. Y me apena._ ”

_“¿Qué te apena?”_

_“Que para ser tan inseparables, tan cercanos, sean incapaces de ver más allá de lo que tú dices, el muro. “_

La conversación cambió de rumbo ahí, pero Yukino jamás olvidaría esas palabras, que le habían otorgado un cierto entendimiento.

La amistad entre Rogue y Sting era envidiable, todos lo habían pensado alguna vez. Pero para Minerva, y sobre todo, para Yukino, esa relación le causaba, sin estar muy segura de por qué, un profundo pesar.

 **Sting y Rogue jamás se miraban a los ojos.** Esto a primera vista no resulta tan extraño, sobre todo porque existe mucha gente que odia el contacto visual. Pero en ellos, que siempre hablaban mirando a los demás a los ojos como para recibir una respuesta o escucharlos, resultaba ciertamente simbólico. Si uno alzaba la mirada, el otro la evadía hacia otro lado. Si accidentadamente el cruce ocurría, el otro cerraba los ojos en un intento de despiste. Si el encuentro era inevitable, hacían lo imposible porque jamás ocurriese o porque no se prolongara demasiado.

 **Sting y Rogue jamás se tocaban.**   Y esto sí era un hecho mucho más notorio que el hecho de no mirarse. Rogue no era una persona muy afectuosa, pero Sting sí, y le encantaba dar abrazos a sus amigos y hacer carantoñas fraternales para transmitir apoyo y cariño. Pero ellos jamás se tocaban. Ni el típico abrazo de amigos cuando ganaban un partido en deporte, ni se agarraban del brazo para indicar donde había que ir, ni se golpeaban, nada, absolutamente jamás tenían contacto que diera lugar al choque entre piel y piel, como si la piel del otro estuviera recubierta de ácido o de algo mucho peor. O mucho mejor.

 **Sting y Rogue jamás hablaban del otro en profundidad, y a la vez, siempre lo estaban nombrando.** No había día en el que Sting no pronunciara el nombre de Rogue y viceversa, siempre en tono cómico o de reproche. Pero lejos de lo esperado, nunca hablaban del otro seriamente. A estas alturas del curso, nadie sabía (con algunas excepciones) cómo se habían conocido, o por qué eran tan amigos. Si el tema era mencionado, o no respondían, o esquivaban el tema de la mejor manera que podían.

 **Sting y Rogue, como el resto, discutían, y a menudo, teniendo en cuenta  que eran tan distintos.** Pero jamás se ponían la mano encima, jamás se clavaban miradas que podían enterrarse mutuamente. Cuando la discusión parecía tener fin, pero el rencor aún fluía en el aire, miraban hacia otro lado, o uno de ellos se iba, pero nunca, ni cuando tenían que gritarse verdades a la cara, se observaban. En su lugar, ambos parecían no dirigirse la palabra durante un breve período de tiempo y después volvían a estar como antes, como si la disputa jamás hubiera tenido lugar.

 **Sting y Rogue jamás se quedaban solos.** Era cierto que siempre estaban juntos, y no se separaban, pero nunca, nunca se quedaban únicamente solos en la misma habitación. Parecía que las paredes gritaban lo que ellos eran incapaces de vocear, pues la excesiva preocupación por asegurarse de que hubiese alguien más en la sala era parecida a la necesidad de beber cuando se está sediento.

 **Sting y Rogue, siempre que podían, estaban juntos, cerca el uno del otro, en el papel de “mejores amigos”.** Pero estando tan cerca, se hallaban tan lejos, tan distantes a su vez, que la palabra “amigo” venía incluso demasiado grande.

A Yukino le angustiaba este hecho. No podía entender cómo el resto no parecía verlo, cómo no parecían ni verlo ellos mismos. Cuando tuvo la confianza suficiente, intentó muchas veces iniciar la conversación al respecto con alguno de los dos, pero la respuesta era evasiva en el caso de Rogue, y cortante en el de Sting.

Ambos siempre andaban restándole importancia, pero la chica no podía soportar cómo veía a sus dos amigos a cada lado del muro de cristal, clavándose los filos hasta casi sangrar.

Y es que acabó comprendiendo que, en aquella relación tan dispar, había un hueco muy grande donde habitaba el miedo. Una emoción primaria y oscura, sinuosa, que se ocultaba cual gato en la noche. Pero cuyos ojos brillaban sin importar el momento, el día, o las tinieblas que pretendieran esconderlos.

Y ella no quería ver cómo sus dos amigos se destruían, sin hacer nada por intentar ampararlos.

Pero era imposible, y resulta un esfuerzo inútil, intentar ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

Así que finalmente (y no sin esfuerzo y madurez), Yukino dejó que fuera la paciencia la que tomara cauce, y esperó a que fueran ellos los que, si la necesitaban, vinieran a ella a pedir ayuda. Porque ella estaría siempre que lo necesitasen, de igual manera que ellos lo habían estado para ella.

Y sorprendentemente, o quizá no tanto, fue de nuevo Sting quien lo hizo.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cómo mola y cómo duele el angst risas._

En realidad, no fue gracias ni a ella ni a Sting. La razón por la que Sting decidió, por fin, abrir su corazón y decir todo lo que tenía callado a Yukino fue, precisamente, gracias a una pareja anónima.

En una de las cálidas tardes que habían ido a tomar algo después de clase, Sting y Yukino habían vuelto juntos a casa, pues ambos tenían que coger el metro. Tras haberse despedido del resto, los dos amigos paseaban tranquilamente por la zona comercial, fijándose en escaparates a punto de cerrar mientras tomaban un helado, y hablando de temas cotidianos mientras el rubio se lamentaba por toda la ropa que quería comprar y el poco dinero que le impedía hacerlo:

-¿Has visto esa camisa? ¿No crees que me quedaría estupendamente? Y esas botas…

Yukino reía mientras se comía el helado:

-La verdad es que tienes muy buen gusto a la hora de vestir.

-¿Verdad? Si por mí fuera me compraba la tienda entera –comentó mientras pegaba la nariz al cristal- Pero Rogue me mataría.

La joven obvió de nuevo el muro apareciendo ante ella:

-Vendré a por esa camisa un día de estos. Y Rogue no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿verdad que no, Yukino?-inquirió él, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.

-No diré nada, aunque me extrañaría que no se diese cuenta-admitió, sonriendo con calma.

A los pocos minutos que Sting dejó de fijarse en la prenda, ambos retomaron el rumbo.

La chica había aprendido, con el devenir de los meses, y con el rechazo de una posible respuesta por parte de los dos, a no mencionar palabra sobre el muro que veía. Le preocupaba sobremanera, naturalmente, pero el tema no era algo que le involucrase a ella, e insistir sobre ello probablemente hubiera sido hasta peor. Así que esperaría, como se había dicho, a que alguno de los dos viniese a pedir ayuda si lo estimaba necesario.

Eso se decía mientras atravesaban las calles, envuelta en la brisa y en una paz que parecía eterna. Pero entonces, entre el gentío, Sting se detuvo un momento. No fueron más que un par de segundos, pero suficientes para que su amiga lo notase.

En un principio observó al rubio, pensando que quizás se le hubiese olvidado algo o incluso se hubiese detenido a mirar otro escaparate, pero se dio cuenta de que no la estaba observando a ella. Cuando siguió la línea de visión de Sting, se fijó en que este había mirado rápidamente, entre el gentío, a una pareja que venía en dirección contraria.

Era una pareja compuesta por dos hombres, que, juntos de la mano, comentaban alegremente lo que veían en los escaparates o se observaban con una dulzura tan profunda que Yukino sintió mariposas en su estómago, deseando que ojalá llegara el día en el que ella fuera capaz de mirar a alguien con semejante intensidad.

La pareja, aun sin conocerlos de nada, los saludó con alegría, sumidos en una felicidad que se creaba a partir del amor que sentían. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo un poco avergonzados por haber sido sorprendidos mirándolos durante tanto tiempo, pero Yukino los despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto cordial.

Al notar que Sting se había quedado callado, añadió:

-Hacen muy buena pareja. Espero que esa felicidad les dure mucho tiempo.

Al alzar la mirada, vio que Sting ya no tenía la mirada puesta en la nada, sino que la estaba observando con tanta fijación que le parecía imposible no ser capaz de descifrar lo que estaba pretendiendo transmitirle. Quiso preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero este le sonrió dulcemente y siguió andando:

-Yo también lo espero.

 

* * *

 

 

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, y Yukino no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. No había desprecio en los gestos de Sting, lo cual la aliviaba, pues sabía que a pesar de vivir en aquel mundo tan avanzado, la intolerancia y el odio injustificado siempre estaban presentes.

Aun así, quería saber qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. Sabía que había sido el haberse quedado observando a aquella pareja lo que había hecho que el rubio, tan hablador como era, cerrase la boca sin pronunciar sonido, y aunque una débil sospecha comenzó a aflorar en su pecho, no dejó que esta tomase forma. Al final, la vergüenza le pudo, y fue incapaz de decir nada, creando una situación que le resultó, en cierto modo, incómoda.

Fue sólo cuando estuvieron subidos en el metro y a punto de llegar a la parada de Sting, cuando finalmente este abrió la boca:

-Yukino.

-¿Hmm?

Se dio cuenta de que no la estaba mirando, lo cual le resultó extraño:

-Lo que mencionaste antes sobre aquella pareja… Iba en serio, ¿no?

Ella frunció el ceño, sin comprender sus intenciones, pero asintió:

-Naturalmente, ¿por qué iba a mentir? No los conozco personalmente, pero su relación me resulta preciosa y me gustaría que pudiesen disfrutar del amor que se profesan durante mucho tiempo.

Esto volvió a dejar a Sting sin palabras, aunque solo durante unos breves pero tensos minutos. Habló de nuevo, pero esta vez le clavó la mirada, con una seriedad impropia en él:

\- … Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a un lado. ¿Te importaría? Necesito contarte algo. Algo… que me lleva devorando desde siempre.

El tono grave y las palabras del rubio hicieron que Yukino asintiera de inmediato, preocupada y cuando el revisor informó de la siguiente parada, ambos se bajaron.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio, hasta finalmente llegar a un parque que, aun estando dentro del mismo distrito que la casa de Sting, se hallaba bastante lejos de esta. Supuso que su amigo no quería que hubiera nadie salvo ellos dos, y eso no hizo sino aumentar su curiosidad. Al comprobar que había un banco libre y alejado de los escasos vecinos y niños que jugaban en la zona, Sting dejó la cartera a su lado, y se sentó, invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

En cuanto lo hizo, este se echó hacia adelante y entrecruzó los dedos, pensativo. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que el parque quedó casi vacío. Yukino se impacientó un poco, porque quería saber qué era lo que carcomía a su amigo, e inquirió:

-¿Sting? ¿Estás bien?

Él pareció salir de un trance, y al observarlo, la muchacha supo que de alguna manera había estado buceando en pensamientos o recuerdos a los que ella nunca había tenido acceso:

-Sí, perdona.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que querías contarme?

El corazón le latía con fuerza, y no porque tuviera la sospecha de que su amigo fuera a declararle su amor ni nada por el estilo, sino porque esperaba que finalmente, este hubiese decidido revelarle la verdad que parecía torturarlo por dentro. Pero Sting aún se mostraba reacio, y se rascaba el cuello con nerviosismo:

-Verás… Joder, esto no resulta nada fácil… No sé si podré…

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, comprensiva, tomándole de las manos con cariño:

-Estoy aquí, amigo mío. Siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo estaré. Para lo que sea.

Esta afirmación provocó que el rubio se estremeciera y a su vez se relajara. Y debió de relajarse tanto, que cuando le sonrió de vuelta contempló que su amigo tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

Y nunca lo había visto llorar.

La sorpresa se adueñó de su rostro, y tuvo eco en el propio Sting, que se llevó las manos a los ojos sin terminar de comprender qué estaba pasando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, dame un momento… Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado, supongo que habrá sido por eso. Ya estoy bien, perdona.

-Llora si tienes que llorar –enunció ella.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y entonces, clavó la mirada en el horizonte, y con dificultad, poco a poco, empezó a hablar, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras:

-Yukino, sé que muchas veces has intentado preguntarme algo… sobre Rogue. Lo que quiero saber es… por qué.

Esto la pilló desprevenida, pues no esperaba responder a algo que ni ella misma tenía claro. Se acomodó en su sitio, y tras intentar inútilmente poner en orden su mente, empezó a hablar:

-No lo sé tampoco muy bien, ni por qué, pero desde el principio he notado algo… Algo en vosotros dos que no sé explicar.

-Inténtalo.

-Es como a pesar de ser mejores amigos… Exista un abismo entre vosotros. Como si os diera miedo hablaros, tocaros, o miraros. Lo catalogué como un muro. Un muro que os permite ver todo y no os permite acercaros. –Al darse cuenta de la profunda reflexión y la filosofía que escondía, se ruborizó- Perdona, probablemente sean sólo cosas mías.

-No lo son.

-¿Huh?

-Que no lo son.-comento él secamente, incapaz de mirarla- Ese muro que dices ver, no sé si hubiera utilizado semejante metáfora, pero la cuestión es que existe.

Ella no respondió, pues al ver que el otro pretendía empezar finalmente a desahogarse, le dejó tranquilamente que lo hiciese.

Este respiró hondo y sumido en algún recuerdo lejano, comenzó a relatar con la voz temblorosa, pero firme:

-Rogue y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos. Huérfanos de padres, cada uno fue adoptado por un hombre, en su caso uno viudo, y en el mío uno soltero, compañeros de trabajo y grandes amigos. En una de las barbacoas que preparó el padre de Rogue en su casa, lo vi. No era muy distinto a como es ahora, pero por aquel entonces era incluso más introvertido, incapaz de dirigirle la palabra a nadie sin esconderse después tras su padre.

_“La cuestión es que congeniamos. Rogue era tranquilo frente a lo ruidoso que era yo, y su timidez hacía que quisiera protegerle del resto. Al final, llegó un punto en el que siempre estábamos juntos doquiera que fuésemos. Nuestros padres adoptivos, Weisslogia y Skiadrum, pensaron que lo mejor era que también fuésemos juntos a clase, por lo que ya desde primaria estuvimos sentados en la misma aula. Todo parecía ser perfecto, yo había conocido a mi primer gran amigo, cuya serenidad me hacía sentirme seguro, y Rogue parecía estar feliz a mi lado, cuidándome mientras yo cuidaba de él.”_

La manera tan dulce que tuvo Sting de hablar de aquella tierna infancia hizo que Yukino se conmoviera, y una parte de ella comenzó a intuir de nuevo, débilmente, qué podría ser ese muro que ella había visto tantas veces.

Pero la sonrisa del rubio se esfumó, y su expresión se contrajo con tanto sufrimiento que temía que se echase a llorar, esta vez de verdad:

-…Pero la realidad te golpea cuando más feliz te encuentras.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció también:

-… Hubo un accidente. En el trabajo de nuestros padres. Y Rogue y yo perdimos, irónicamente y al mismo tiempo, a la única familia que verdaderamente teníamos.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de aflicción y sorpresa, llevándose la mano a los labios, con los ojos abiertos mientras notaba que una profunda tristeza iba adueñándose de sus sentidos. Temía que Sting se echara a llorar, pero también temía hacerlo ella.

Sting debía estar turbado por sus propios recuerdos, porque parecía no haber visto aquella reacción:

-Mis recuerdos de entonces son… borrosos. Sólo recuerdo mucha gente vestida de negro, muchos adultos hablando, muchas discusiones, y en medio de todo este vórtice, Rogue llorando.

Teniendo en cuenta que jamás había visto al moreno llorar o expresar una emoción tan intensa, no conseguía imaginarse cómo podía ser eso, o lo que había supuesto para el rubio:

-Estábamos solos, y no teníamos a nadie, salvo el uno al otro. Ya nada era como antes, aunque estuviéramos cerca, siempre acabábamos acordándonos de nuestros padres y llorando hasta el alba, desconsolados, cogidos de las manos mientras intentábamos encontrar una salida a aquella pesadilla, solo para darnos cuenta de que no había escapatoria.

_“Entonces, tras recibir la herencia de nuestros padres y asentarnos de nuevo en un intento de vida normal, ambos cambiamos. Con la entrada en el instituto, Rogue se volvió incluso más serio, como lo es ahora, cerrado, creo que porque sabía que si no lo hacía la desesperación acabaría con él. En mi caso, escondí mi sufrimiento bajo una máscara de alegría, por dos motivos: Porque al igual que él, no quería perderme, y sobre todo, porque quería protegerlo.”_

-Sting…

-Mi vida, desde ese entonces, ha sido velar siempre por él. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, asegurarme de que estaba bien, aunque la frialdad con la que me encontraba a veces me chocaba y lo hacía aún más difícil. Pero a estas alturas, si me detengo a pensarlo, realmente era yo el que necesitaba que estuviera conmigo. Rogue sabía todo sobre mí, sobre lo que nos había pasado, y me di cuenta de que si él no estaba, me sentía tan perdido, como cuando perdimos a nuestros padres. No sé realmente qué sentirá Rogue al respecto, pero así me siento yo.

Tras esto, Sting dio un largo suspiro, recobrando el aire tras haber soltado toda la parrafada, y cualquiera hubiera pensado que la conversación iba a terminar ahí, pero Yukino intuía que aún le faltaba mucho más, y como su amigo parecía no querer continuar, ella lo animó a hacerlo:

-Por eso siempre estáis siempre juntos… Habéis pasado por lo mismo, y os habéis apoyado en esos momentos de debilidad. Es muy triste, pero a la vez hermoso.

Sting no respondió, mirando hacia otro lado mientras meditaba ensombrecido. Yukino entonces hizo la pregunta que lo cambió todo:

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

La expresión de Sting se transformó completamente, sintiéndose alarmado, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de angustia. Así Yukino se dio cuenta de que el rubio, efectivamente, no le había contado lo que verdaderamente quería contarle, y era, de nuevo, por miedo. Él evitó mirarla:

-Yukino… No sé si… No sé si soy capaz. Soy demasiado… cobarde.

Ella no dijo nada, pero le agarró de la mano con fuerza de nuevo y le sonrió cariñosamente, negando con la cabeza:

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que me has contado? Creo que eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Y no pasa nada si sientes miedo, si ves que no puedes superarlo tú solo; yo te ayudaré a hacerlo.

Él volvió a observarla, con los ojos brillantes de nuevo, solo que esta vez, el sentimiento que debía tener dentro tuvo que ser tan fuerte que se manifestó en forma de lágrimas. Moqueando, se llevó la mano a las mejillas para secárselas, y finalmente confesó, con los ojos puestos en el suelo:

-… Estoy acojonado. Siempre. Desde siempre, Yukino. Desde que Rogue y yo “maduramos” o cambiamos, he vivido con miedo. Tengo miedo de él, y tengo miedo de mí mismo. De él, por el cambio que de repente metió. Sabía que no era más que una coraza para protegerse, pero siempre he temido que fuera por algún otro motivo. Que fuera… por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué iba a ser por tu culpa?-inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-Porque se dio cuenta. De que yo también había cambiado… Y de que lo había hecho por él.

“¿Y qué tiene de malo cambiar por proteger a otra persona?” fue a preguntar, pero Sting al parecer estaba pensando en algo distinto. Y debía ser tan complicado para él soltarlo como asumirlo, porque cerró los ojos con fuerza:

\- No sé… No sé si podría vivir sin él. Tiemblo cada vez que se me pasa por la cabeza el hecho de que él se vaya, de que no caminemos juntos hacia el futuro. Y no es sólo por temor a la pérdida de nuevo. Es… algo más.

Entonces su intuición, que llevaba resonando en su cabeza desde hace tiempo, se confirmó:

-Me ahogo si no está cerca, y me ahogo aún más al ver que, como tú dices, tampoco puedo acercarme. Me da miedo que me odie, que piense que soy raro, y que no me dirija la palabra nunca más. Me asusta destrozar el papel de “mejores amigos” que tenemos de cara al mundo. Y cuanto más me acobardo, más me distancio. Por eso no puedo mirarle, o tocarle, porque pienso que en cualquier momento él o alguien se dará cuenta, y entonces todo se irá a la mierda. O peor, que yo sea incapaz de controlarme, y lo estropee todo.

Tras esto, se escuchó un débil “joder”, y se restregó de nuevo los ojos con las mangas, al darse cuenta de que no paraba de llorar, y que temblaba. A Yukino se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver a su amigo tan compungido y en un acto de valor le dio un tierno abrazo.

Por fin lo comprendía todo.

Pero eso tampoco hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Sting le correspondió al abrazo como pudo, desconsolado, gimoteando:

-Estoy acojonado, Yukino. Hay algo aquí dentro, sobre él que es… Demasiado grande. Demasiado grande para cumplir solo el papel que el resto, y nosotros mismos, nos hemos puesto.

Parecía que su amigo sólo daba rodeos porque temía soltar las palabras y que estas se hicieran realidad, o que alguien las escuchara, o que si al dejarlas salir no podrían volver atrás.

Por lo que fue Yukino quien lo ayudó:

-¿Le quieres, verdad?

Escuchó en su pecho a su amigo sorberse la nariz, y entonces responder, con la voz rota:

-… Sí… Demasiado.

No hizo falta decir nada más.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Aprovechando que se celebraba la Stingue weekend este finde, he decidido actualizar~_

Tras este episodio, Sting volvió a ser el mismo de antes, o incluso cambió. Se sentía más liviano, como si al haber soltado aquello, se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. El hecho de que Yukino lo hubiera escuchado, y hubiera decidido apoyarlo, no hizo sino mejorar las cosas.

De hecho, el muchacho se sorprendió a sí mismo pasando casi todo el tiempo que estaba en clases, e incluso las tardes o algunos fines de semana, sin despegarse de la chica. Cuando estaba solo, Sting tendía a pensar demasiado las cosas, a arrepentirse de haber expresado en voz alta lo que tenía callado, a acobardarse y en algún atisbo de locura a querer llamar a su amiga y decirle que todo había sido una broma. La duda se sembraba en su corazón y esta florecía en pánico.

Pero cuando llamaba a Yukino, o volvía a verla, sus dulces palabras y su inquebrantable apoyo hacían que aquella voz demoníaca se disipase hasta quedar relegada a un recóndito lugar de su mente, siempre al acecho. Cuando esto sucedía, Sting pasaba de mostrar un inicial recelo a soltar sin ningún tipo de reparo lo que sentía o lo que opinaba.

Por ello, su humor mejoró notablemente, y todo el mundo lo percibió, pero nadie estaba seguro de por qué. Sólo sabían que desde que esa alegría en la cara del rubio parecía por primera vez real, fue cuando precisamente Yukino y Sting se volvieron casi inseparables.

Lo cual dio lugar, inevitablemente, a rumores infundados.

_"¿Habéis visto que juntos están Yukino y Sting últimamente? ¿Estarán de rollo?”_

_“Quién sabe, aunque es una pena, Sting está demasiado bueno.”_

_“¡Habla por ti! ¿Y Yukino qué?”_

Los rumores crecieron y se esparcieron como la espuma, de tal manera que por ejemplo Yukino tuvo que desmentirlos incluso frente a sus amigos que no pertenecían al círculo de la clase S-T.

- _Oye, Yukino_ –la llamó una vez Lucy- _No quiero inmiscuirme demasiado pero… ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Sting? Todo el mundo habla de ello, y la verdad es que ahora estáis incluso más juntos que antes._

La chica de pelo blanco sonreía siempre y negaba con la cabeza:

_-Nada por el estilo. Él y yo sólo somos buenos amigos._

Lo que pasaba era, en sus propias palabras, que el muro entre ella y su amigo se había derribado, pues desde ese entonces el rubio, aunque titubeaba, no volvía a esconderle nada sobre cómo se sentía sobre el resto del mundo, y especialmente sobre Rogue.

Lo que sí esperaba era, algún día, ayudar derribar el muro entre Rogue y ella. O mejor, derribar aquel entre Sting y Rogue.

Yukino estaba convencida de que la mayoría de los miedos de Sting carecían de peso, y a la vez tenían mucho sentido. Sabía que Rogue jamás lo odiaría, sintiese lo que sintiese, pero entendía el temor a destrozar algo que llevaba tanto tiempo uniéndolos. Aunque le había prometido que jamás le contaría nada a Rogue, Yukino quería asegurarse.

Quería saber qué pensaba Rogue al respecto. Queria destruir ese miedo que tenía Sting sin fundamentos. Quería ver a sus dos amigos felices.

Y por ello haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Fue de hecho en uno de estos momentos de optimismo y motivación donde, caminando despistada por el pasillo, se encontró de bruces con una figura.

Rogue, en este caso.

Ella se disculpó:

-¡Ay, perdona! Iba metida en mi mundo, como siempre –comentó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila:

-No te preocupes, Yukino. ¿Ibas hacia algún lado?

-Sí, de hecho iba para clase. Tengo que darle estos apuntes a Sting, que el otro día faltó.

Aunque la expresión de Rogue no cambió, sí notó su esencia ligeramente distinta. Este asintió, comprensivo, pero justo cuando fue a despedirse para seguir su camino, la llamó, pausadamente:

-Yukino… No quiero entrometerme demasiado en tus asuntos pero…

Ella alzó la cabeza, escuchándolo:

-¿Sting te está molestando mucho?

La estudiante supo que no era eso lo que realmente Rogue quería preguntar, pero había elegido las palabras oportunas para dar un rodeo y no decir lo que verdaderamente tenía que decir.

Igual que Sting, pensó.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por aquella pregunta:

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Rogue evadió la mirada, matiz extraño:

-… He oído los rumores. Sé que creérselos es de necios, pero es cierto que últimamente he visto que pasabais más tiempo juntos y … Me preocuparía saber que te estuviera atosigando. Sting es muy intenso, tanto que no se da cuenta ni de que lo es. Y sé que tú eres demasiado buena para decirle algo. Por eso preguntaba.

Para no ser sutil a la hora de hablar, había tratado las palabras con una discreción tan inusual que lejos de parecerle normal, volvió a parecerle raro.

Pero sólo sonrió:

-Te estás preocupando demasiado. Es cierto que hablamos ahora aún más que antes, pero no es ni por lo que crees, ni por lo que el resto cree. Sólo nos hemos hecho más amigos.

-Pero…

Rogue fue a interrumpirla, como si hubiera algo rondándole la cabeza, pero finalmente, como si hubiera batallado consigo mismo y hubiese tomado una decisión final, cerró la boca:

-Tienes razón, perdona. No debería haber preguntado para empezar. Nos vemos luego.

Y esta vez fue el moreno el que tomó la iniciativa, comenzando a alejarse de ella. Yukino se despidió rápidamente y siguió caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Pero la grave voz de su compañero volvió a sonar:

-Yukino… Sé que no soy una persona demasiado... abierta pero... Si… Si tuvieras algún problema, me lo contarías, ¿verdad?

Ella se giró, y vio que Rogue la estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable. Ella asintió:

-Naturalmente. Eres una de las personas en las que más confío.

Él suspiró y solamente sonrió:

-Es verdad, gracias. Bueno, perdón por molestarte, hablamos luego.

Pero esta vez fue ella quien lo llamó:

-Rogue. Si tuvieras tú también… alguna inquietud, ¿la compartirías conmigo, no?

Él se quedó callado, con la mirada baja, y respondió obligándose a sí mismo a observarla:

-Claro que sí.

Y tras una despedida, desapareció entre los pasillos.

Yukino dibujó una débil sonrisa al verlo partir.

Si tan sólo pudiera realmente creerle.

* * *

La joven sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer, era derribar ese muro. No podía encargarse ella sola, ya que el tema en cierto modo ni le incumbía, pero si podía contribuir de alguna manera a rajar el cristal para facilitar su rotura, entonces lo haría sin dudarlo.

Y para empezar, tenía que destruir ese miedo. Sabía que no era fácil, y que costaría lo suyo, ya que hasta Sting no parecía muy convencido:

_-Yukino. Te lo conté porque confiaba en ti y necesitaba desahogarme, pero cambiar algo es mucho más difícil. Y no creo que sea tan buena idea, ya te dije que no quería estropearlo._

_-Pero si no intentas cambiar, jamás te librarás de ese miedo. Y no quieres vivir con ello eternamente, ¿verdad que no?_ -le había dicho ella.

Él no había respondido, pero Yukino sabía lo que pensaba. Tras darle numerosas vueltas al asunto, concluyó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era permitir que tuvieran más tiempo a solas. No estaba segura de qué podría ocurrir, pero estaba convencida de que el silencio no podía durar para siempre, y eventualmente Sting hablaría, o lo haría Rogue. Si se evitaban constantemente, jamás podrían entenderse, e incluso podrían llegar a alejarse demasiado, cosa que preocupaba bastante a la joven.

Por ello, aunque se convenció de no entrometerse demasiado, optó por pasar a la acción de la manera más sutil posible.

* * *

 

La primera vez que decidió actuar (ya que la situación le vino además de perlas) fue cuando decidieron salir una noche al centro comercial de Magnolia, para ir al cine y a tomar algo. No era la ruta que la banda de S-T solían utilizar, pues estaba bastante alejado del centro, por lo que a la vuelta no sólo Sting y Yukino tenían que coger el metro, sino también Rogue. Sting lo sabía pero también contaba conque iba a estar Yukino y por tanto no habría ningún tipo de situación incómoda.

Yukino, sin embargo, no estuvo ni para la ida ni para la vuelta.

A la ida, Sting y Rogue llegaron a la parada de metro para esperar a su amiga. Ambos se saludaron como siempre, pero aun estando cerca el uno del otro, no se atrevían a decirse nada fuera de comentarios banales como el tiempo que hacía o qué tal les había salido el examen de aquella semana (con la misma respuesta positiva de Rogue y la negativa de Sting), tanto que parecía que ni siquiera eran conocidos. Era realmente incómodo y a la vez no.

Por un lado, habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos, y el silencio era solo una onda vacía que transmitía voces acalladas, pero que llegaban al otro y por tanto se comprendían perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras. Pero muchos de aquellos silencios llenos de comprensión habían quedado atrás, dando paso a silencios llenos de tensión, de dudas y de preguntas que no verían nunca respuesta.

Fue Rogue quien, tras una larga pausa, y sorprendentemente, rompió el hielo, echando un vistazo a su móvil:

-Yukino llega tarde.

-Sí… -comentó Sting con desgano- Normalmente ella llega siempre antes que nosotros, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

La mirada de Rogue se agravó:

-Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarla.

Justo cuando se estaban planteando seriamente el hacerlo, el teléfono del rubio sonó y, al ver que era Yukino, lo cogió de inmediato:

-¿Yukino? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de ella sonó apresurada y cansada, a la par que distorsionada por el auricular del móvil:

-¡Chicos, lo siento mucho! Mi hermana me ha pedido ayuda con su tienda, y voy a tardar más de lo previsto. ¿Podéis ir yendo vosotros? Os veré allí luego.

Sting comenzó a ponerse nervioso al verse a solas con Rogue, que lo miraba enfrente expectante a las noticias:

-¿Cómo? ¿De verdad no puedes venir? ¿Quieres que te esperemos? Podemos ir a buscarte y—

-¡No, en serio! Voy a tardar bastante y me sabría fatal que tuvierais que venir por mí. Os veo luego, de verdad.

Y en voz más baja, le susurró:

-Quizás esta sea la oportunidad para intentar empezar a derribar el muro. ¡Sí, ya voy! ¡Hasta luego, Sting!

Y entonces colgó.

Sting no sabía cómo sentirse, si traicionado, esperanzado, reconfortado porque hubiese pensado su amiga tanto en él o decepcionado. Sólo sabía que estaba profundamente inquieto.

Sin la pandilla a su alrededor, y sin las voces del resto del alumnado como comodín, el silencio de la estación resultaba escalofriante, aunque hubiera paseantes aquí y allí, pero todos eran desconocidos que no contribuían a su serenidad.

Respiró hondo, mientras guardaba el móvil, planteándose lo que debía hacer.

Él mismo se conocía, así que sabía perfectamente lo que debía decirse.

Tenía que aparentar normalidad.

No debía perder la calma.

Al menos, no tan pronto.

Finalmente, suspiró y se dirigió a Rogue, por supuesto, sin mirarlo, intentando parecer despreocupado:

-Era Yukino. Dice que tenía que hacerle un recado a su hermana, y que tardaría lo suyo. Que nos adelantáramos nosotros.

Alzando un poco la vista, observó cómo los hombros de su amigo, si es que podía verdaderamente llamarlo así, se tensaban un poco, alzándose en un ligero movimiento. Frunció el ceño, y retiró la mirada, mientras el otro inquiría:

-¿No estaría mejor que fuéramos a buscarla?

-Le he insistido, pero se ha negado. Así que nos reuniremos con ella después allí. Vamos.

Y comenzó a trazar la dirección de sus pasos en dirección a la boca del metro, sin intentar adivinar si su compañero lo seguía, aunque sabía que lo haría. Una parte de él estaba deseosa de mirar atrás, pero otra decidió que lo mejor era que no, temiendo que al hacerlo rompiese algún tipo de paranoico tabú.

Pero fue la voz de Rogue, detrás de él, la que le indicó que efectivamente lo seguía, hasta llegar a ponerse a su altura:

-Espero que no tarde mucho. Sería una pena que no llegara a la película.

Sting asintió con la cabeza.

Y ninguno habló más.

Se montaron en el metro y aunque este no estaba lleno, ninguno tomó asiento, simplemente se quedaron de pie, agarrándose a la barra. Sting tenía la cabeza mareada con sus propios pensamientos, que se mezclaban con las voces del vagón y el chirrido de los raíles. No quería decir nada, pero la tensión cortaba ya de tal manera que resultaba insoportable.

Quizás si pudiera romper el hielo (parecía mentira que tuviera que pensar algo así cuando estaba con Rogue) de alguna forma, evitando las conversaciones superficiales, todo podría recomenzar. Eran capaces de hablarse perfectamente cuando estaban con los demás, así que, ¿por qué no ahora?

-Sting.

Pero toda intención se esfumó cuando su amigo lo llamó. Aunque no se giró para mirarle, alzó la cabeza, dando a entender que lo escuchaba:

-¿Qué pasa?

A juzgar por la manera que tenía de pronunciar su nombre, Sting sabía que lo próximo que diría estaría envuelto en un tono de sermón o reproche. Arrugó el rostro cual pasa:

-¿Estás molestando a Yukino?

Esta vez le tocó a él abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Se giró para observarlo, y se dio cuenta de que Rogue también lo estaba haciendo, por lo que se rascó la cabeza como excusa para no tener que enfrentarse a su mirada:

-…. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Ya has oído los rumores. Le pregunté a ella, pero es demasiado buena para poder decirme nada. Así que te lo pregunto a ti, ¿la estás molestando?

Frunció el ceño, notando que empezaba a hervirle la sangre. Uno de sus mayores defectos, y era perfectamente consciente, era la capacidad tan rápida que tenía para que la cabeza se le calentara, dejando que la rabia tomase control de sus actos, y gritar y hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentía profundamente.

Calma, Sting, calma:

-Me parece mentira que me estés preguntando esto.

-Claro que lo hago. Eres demasiado intenso para todo, y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Y no puedes negar que llevas, desde hace ya un tiempo, sin casi separarte de ella. Las personas necesitan su espacio personal, Sting.

-No me hables como si fuera imbécil-respondió él bruscamente, pero luego decidió respirar hondo e intentar relajar la furia que parecía controlarlo por dentro, sino algo más- ¿Qué te dijo ella?

-Que os habíais hecho más amigos.

-Pues deberías creerle, porque es verdad.

Ante la mirada acusadora de Rogue, el rubio se sintió demasiado presionado y finalmente, se vio obligado a confesar, casi en un susurro inaudible, rogando que aquel trayecto acabase de una vez:

-… Yukino me está ayudando con algo.

-¿Ayudando?-inquirió él, confundido- ¿En qué, si se puede saber?

La voz mecánica indicando que la siguiente parada era en la que debían bajarse permitió a Sting alejarse de la respuesta, pues, por mucho que tratara de convencerlo Yukino, jamás le contaría la verdad a Rogue. No tenía agallas para hacerlo y antes prefería dejar de hablarle.

El joven susurró por lo bajo “la siguiente es la nuestra”, pero Rogue no se sintió satisfecho:

-¡Sting! Respóndeme.

-… No tienes por qué saberlo. – anunció él, seco.

-¿Cómo?

Esta vez le tocaba a Rogue sorprenderse, y su inexpresiva faz se transformó en una llena de turbación y a su vez, frustración.

-Que es algo entre ella y yo. No te incumbe.

Sting dio por finalizada la conversación, sintiéndose de repente muy cabreado consigo mismo, por haber dicho demasiado y no haberse mordido la lengua, por haberlo pagado con Rogue y por en lugar de, como debería haber sido, haber intentado romper el hielo de la manera más cómica posible, había aumentado aún más el filo de la tensión que danzaba por sus cuellos.

Chasqueó la lengua, cansado, esperando a que aquella horrible situación terminase pronto. Intentó mirar a Rogue disimuladamente, al ver que se había quedado callado cuando normalmente este insistía hasta conseguir sacar la información que intentaba guardarse lo mejor que podía.

Así que, asegurándose de que el otro no se diese cuenta de que lo oteaba, se giró un poco para ver qué le pasaba al moreno.

Y el espectáculo lo dejó paralizado.

Sting había visto el rostro de Rogue durante muchos años, y había conseguido registrar en su memoria todas y cada una de las expresiones que había conseguido poner (o eso se solía decir): del llanto al júbilo, del enfado a la vergüenza.

Pero el rostro que tenía ahora mismo ante sí no lo recordaba, y si lo hacía, no con semejante intensidad. Rogue lo estaba observando, pero en esta ocasión no pudo evitar no apartar los ojos.

Aunque su eterno flequillo tapara uno de sus ojos, Sting vio la faz de su amigo, como si lo hubieran golpeado o dejado sin aire, entrecogida por un suplicio que no alcanzaba a comprender. Su ceño estaba fruncido, en una mezcla de dolor e incomprensión, y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que creyó que se lo iba a romper. Dentro de lo inexpresivo que Rogue solía ser, aquella expresión resultaba ciertamente extraña. E insufrible.

Y eso le asustó.

Sobre todo porque Rogue también lo contemplaba, y, al igual que él, parecía no querer desviar los ojos en esta ocasión.

Preocupado y con la garganta hecha un nudo, musitó, sobrecogido:

-… ¿Rogue?

Este, al oír su nombre, pareció despertar de un trance, y rápidamente recuperó su gesto normal, negando con la cabeza y cortando el contacto visual, adelantándolo para salir del metro, que acababa de llegar a la parada de destino:

-No es nada. Vamos.

* * *

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila, pero incluso cuando Yukino llegó, supo que algo no había ido bien, y una parte de ella se sintió culpable, no porque realmente hubiese mentido (pues realmente había ayudado a su hermana), sino por haber utilizado la ocasión para intentar ayudar a sus dos amigos.

Pues Sting y Rogue, lejanos y cercanos como siempre, ahora estaban incluso más lejos del otro, de tal manera que ni se sentaron juntos en la sala de cine, ni cuando salieron a cenar, ni mucho menos durante la tanda de copas.

En uno de los momentos que Rogue fue a pedirse una bebida, Yukino le susurró a su amigo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La he cagado –suspiró él- Como siempre. Me puse nervioso y… Que por cierto, gracias por hacerme la jugada, Yukino –le comentó él con una sonrisa amarga.

Ella le devolvió una expresión entristecida:

-No sé de qué me hablas. Tenía que ayudar verdaderamente a mi hermana. Y al mismo tiempo, pretendía ayudaros, pero no sabía que la cosa acabaría empeorando… Lo siento...

Él soltó un gruñido y finalmente, suspirando, le acarició la cabeza con cariño:

-No te preocupes, y perdóname. Estaba desahogándome contigo, y sólo sé que estás ahí para ayudarme. Pero… Creo que sigo siendo incapaz, y que se me va a ir todo de las manos.

-Tranquilo, la próxima vez intenta relajarte. Verás cómo todo sale mejor.

Él le dio un largo trago a su bebida, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado y desesperanzado:

-Eso espero.

* * *

Pero la cosa no fue a mejor.

O al menos, no al principio.

Para empezar, Yukino tampoco parecía que iba a volver con ellos. Le había dirigido una mirada a Sting que este había creído entender, posteriormente seguida por un gesto de disculpa:

-Tampoco voy a poder volver con vosotros hoy. Me quedo a dormir en casa de Minerva.

La cara de los dos era para esculpirlas en mármol. Sting simplemente suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Rogue pareció quedarse en trance, con una mirada llena de sospecha dirigida hacia las dos chicas del grupo. Finalmente, pareció rendirse y simplemente intentó sonreír:

-Comprendo. Pasadlo muy bien entonces.

Tras despedirse de Orga y Rufus, que vivían por los alrededores y prescindían del metro, y de Yukino y Minerva, que iban en autobús porque esta vivía en una zona algo alejada de la ciudad y más incomunicada, Rogue y Sting se quedaron de nuevo solos, oyendo tras ellos el ruido del gentío que reía y gritaba en los bares en los que acababan de estar.

Con pasos silenciosos, y por supuesto, sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos marcharon a coger el último metro que salía. Aproximadamente, se tardaba 15 minutos en ir del centro comercial a la parada, y a pesar de que no era demasiado tarde (pues si se hubiesen quedado de madrugada entonces no habrían tenido manera de regresar), las calles estaban vacías, pues el resto estaba bien en sus casas bien en la zona de comercio. Pero en aquellas calles residenciales, no había absolutamente nadie.

Si el silencio incómodo del principio había resultado desesperante, este, lleno de furia y decepción contenida, era escalofriante. Sting podía notar cómo, a pesar de que Rogue no se dignó a mirarlo ni una sola vez, las dagas acusadoras de todas las cosas que quería decir se clavaban en su espalda una y otra vez.

No podía aguantarlo más.

Necesitaba decir algo, disculparse si hacía falta, pero no podían seguir pretendiendo que eran “mejores amigos” cuando ni siquiera eran capaces de decirse las cosas a la cara. Justo cuando se armó de valor e intentó hablar, Rogue, sorprendentemente por segunda vez en la noche, volvió a interrumpirle:

-Sting.

-¿Hmm?-inquirió él, aparentando desinterés.

-¿Qué es eso que no puedes contarme?

Aunque parecía ser esa pregunta la clave para salir de aquella situación, para romper la terrible incomodidad, sin saber muy bien por qué, Sting se puso a la defensiva, pero sin intentar parecer demasiado brusco:

-Si no te lo puedo contar, ¿para qué preguntas?

Esto dejó a Rogue callado, pero sólo durante un segundo:

-No me jodas, Sting –y esto hizo que el rubio botase un poco, pues Rogue era demasiado educado para proferir insultos de aquella manera. Supo entonces que la paciencia tan característica de su amigo había empezado a agotarse- Después de tantos años juntos, ¿y no puedes contarme ni siquiera lo que te pasa?

-Hay cosas sobre mí que no puedes saber –admitió de repente, e intentó enmendarlo- De igual manera que estoy convencido de que hay cosas sobre ti que yo tampoco puedo saber. ¿O me equivoco?

El mutismo del otro le sirvió como una respuesta certera, pero le creó una nueva duda: ¿Qué podía ser aquello que Rogue tampoco estaría dispuesto a contarle?

-Creí que éramos mejores amigos-contestó él de repente, decepcionado.

Esa etiqueta.

“Mejores amigos”.

Esa maldita etiqueta.

_“Sting y Rogue siempre están juntos. Jamás he visto a dos mejores amigos tan cercanos.”_

_“No dudo que sean mejores amigos, ¿pero eso es acaso sano? No se separan jamás. ”_

_“Sí… Ya hace muchos años desde que nos conocimos. Somos como… Sí, somos mejores amigos.”_

_“Creí que éramos mejores amigos.”_

La odiaba.

La odiaba.

La odiaba.

Quería borrarla de la boca de todo el mundo. Destruirla. Hacerla pedazos.

Y toda su frustración, su miedo y su odio se volcaron sobre Rogue:

-¿Quién te dice a ti que somos mejores amigos?

¿Qué? ¿Qué estupidez era esa?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Tenía que parar.

Aquel rostro de antes, el que había puesto, volvió de nuevo al moreno, sólo que esta vez fue mucho más intenso, hasta el punto de que parecía que quizás el mal no solo era emocional, sino también físico.

Aquella expresión. Llena de dolor, pero a su vez indescifrable.

La odiaba.

La odiaba.

Porque lo hacía sentirse como que toda la culpa era suya.

Y sabía de sobra que lo era.

Rogue habló con gravedad y arrastrando las palabras, y sin dejar de poner aquel gesto que tanto lo desconcertaba:

-Si no somos mejores amigos… ¿Entonces qué carajo somos?

Sabía que estaba enfadado. Y entendía por qué. Pero él tampoco se hallaba precisamente tranquilo:

-Dímelo tú-comentó él, con la voz apagada, intentando cortar la conversación lo más rápido posible y de la manera más contundente.

Fue entonces cuando notó un fuerte agarre de la camisa, sacudiéndole hacia atrás:

-¿Qué mierda de respuesta es esa?

Sting intentó librarse del agarre indignado, pero Rogue no lo soltó:

-Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, Sting.

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa irónica, y alzó la voz con tanta ira que notó que la garganta se le rasgaba, mientras le agarraba del cuello a su amigo:

-¡Ah! ¿Eres tú el más indicado acaso para decirme eso? ¡No te atreves a mirarme, y mucho menos a tocarme! ¿Tanto asco te doy?

El moreno se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué responder, solamente masculló:

-No… Yo…

-¿Ves? ¿Entonces por qué preguntas lo que somos? ¡Porque yo no sé qué somos! ¡Los “mejores amigos” de los que todo el mundo habla no tendrían reparo en mirarse a los ojos como lo estamos haciendo ahora! ¡O abrazarse, y míranos!

Ambos estaban en medio de la calle, agarrando el uno el cuello del otro, y observándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a los ojos, pero era tal la rabia que los nublaba que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora, y probablemente Rogue no se hubiese fijado si Sting no se lo hubiese dicho. Fue entonces cuando ambos percibieron que al haberse agarrado de aquella manera y haberse estado gritando que estaban peligrosamente cerca, tan cerca que Sting no sólo notaba el fuego de los ojos de su amigo, sino también su aliento cerca del suyo propio.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba.

De lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Apurado y acalorado, se separó cuanto antes, dejando la faz de Rogue en una mezcla entre cólera, incomprensión y alguna otra emoción que no supo identificar.

Sting chasqueó la lengua y siguió andando, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, dando profundas bocanadas de aire mientras se despeinaba los cabellos:

-Déjame… Déjame que me tranquilice, por favor. 

El enfurecimiento de Rogue se desvaneció de su cara, al ver que Sting parecía intentar relajarse para poder establecer una conversación decente con él. Conocía demasiado bien a su compañero y sabía que era muy intenso en todas sus emociones y que tendía a decir cosas que no pensaba, por lo que simplemente asintió, se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, suspiró, notando la furia aún latente y sin decir absolutamente nada, siguieron andando, hombro con hombro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sting sabía que, aunque habían estado a punto de llegar a las manos, aquella era una nueva oportunidad, el comienzo de intentar solucionarlo todo.

O estropearlo.

* * *

 

-Yo… Ambos hemos cambiado. –Le confesó Sting, una vez estuvieron los dos sentados en el solitario y vacío metro- Después de lo de… Nuestros padres, sé que tú cambiaste. Tu seriedad, tu desaparición a altas horas para introducirte en las calles y los ambientes más sombríos, tu frialdad… Todo. Lo entendía, y lo sigo entendiendo, y nunca he pensado mal ni te juzgaré por ello. Pero yo también he cambiado, Rogue. Mucho más de lo que tú piensas.

El moreno le preguntó pacientemente, con tal tono de preocupación que parecía imposible que hacía una media hora hubiesen estado al borde de golpearse en medio de la calle.

Así de dispar era su relación:

-¿En qué, Sting?

El rubio respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire para intentar que el latido de su corazón ralentizara el ritmo. Y repitió las palabras:

-... Soy un cobarde. Tengo demasiado miedo a muchas cosas pero sobre todo… Tengo miedo a una nueva pérdida. A perderlo todo.

Rogue parecía no seguirle:

-¿Perderlo todo? ¿A qué te refieres? Aún queda mucho para graduarnos. ¿Es por Yukino? ¿Le pasa algo? ¿O es alguien del grupo?

-No, nada de eso. Tengo muchísimo miedo a…a perderte a ti.

Aquello sonaba más íntimo de lo que quería o pretendía, y eso lo sumió en una profunda vergüenza. Pero al menos ya estaba dicho.

-¿Por qué piensas esa tontería? Llevamos juntos desde que éramos unos niños, y ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo. Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, Sting, y espero que tú tampoco.

Sintiéndose motivado por el calor y una creciente adrenalina a causa de los nervios, admitió:

-Tengo miedo a que… Me odies-confesó él, avergonzado, tapándose el rostro para que no lo viera sonrojarse.

Rogue seguía sin comprenderle:

-¿Y por qué narices piensas eso, otra vez? Es cierto que eres demasiado honesto y que a veces tienes pocas luces, pero te llevo conociendo desde hace demasiado tiempo, y creo que es bastante difícil a estas alturas conseguir odiarte – respondió él, sonriendo por primera vez, con intención de aligerar el humor.

El rubio dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado porque pensaba que quizás, y sólo quizás, aquello podía haber comenzado a tomar buen rumbo:

-Serás imbécil. Pero lo digo en serio. ... Temo que si llegas a saberlo tú, me llegues a odiar.

-Sting. Te juro que eso no va a pasar, deja de preocuparte –suspiró el otro, acomodándose en su asiento- Así que no tengas miedo a contarme lo que te ronda por la cabeza.

Esta vez le tocó a Sting sonreír, pero no fue una sonrisa feliz:

-Lo siento, mis labios están sellados por el momento. No estoy aún preparado, y no sé siquiera si lo estaré. Pero después de haberme hecho esa promesa, creo que puedo respirar más tranquilo.

El moreno quiso insistir, pero decidió dejarlo ya que no quería empezar una desagradable pelea de nuevo, y sobre todo, al ver que su amigo se había relajado y hasta había tenido el valor de confesar aquellas cosas que consideraba demasiado privadas. Él jamás tendría el coraje de hacer algo así, por ejemplo. Y por eso admiraba y envidiaba a su “mejor amigo” al mismo tiempo:

-Está bien. Tú nunca preguntaste cuando me metí en el mundo de las sombras, creo que esta es la manera de devolverte el favor. Pero no dejes que eso te quiebre la cabeza, ¿vale?

-Se intentará.

Tímidamente, el buen humor pareció volver, y, en mucho tiempo, ambos amigos fueron capaces de mantener una conversación decente y no anodina, burlándose el uno del otro e incluso riéndose sin que hiciera falta otra presencia para sentirse seguros, aún con los nervios a flor de piel.

Definitivamente, pensó Sting, aquello iba por buen camino. Justo cuando Sting empezó a desear que ojalá aquel trayecto en metro no se acabara nunca, escuchó la voz mecánica diciendo aquella próxima parada, que era la de Rogue. Inmediatamente, este se levantó del asiento, y Sting decidió hacer lo mismo:

-¿Sabes, Sting?-comentó de repente, que parecía que solo tenía capacidad de expresarse tanto en algunas cosas cuando estaba con el otro- Dices que has cambiado mucho, pero hay algo que, desde niño, sigues teniéndolo igual.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Son tus cabreos. Normalmente, cuando eras pequeño, te enfadabas y te aislabas de todo el mundo, y nadie parecía entender por qué. Pero con el tiempo descubrí que era porque intentabas esconder algo mayor, y hasta que no lo soltabas, no te quedabas tranquilo. Igual que ahora.

Sting se rascó la cabeza, azorado, sonriendo un poco:

-Vaya, justo cuando pensaba que ibas a decir que seguía siendo igual de adorable me saltas con eso…

Rogue se rió un poco, y frente a cualquiera le sorprendería, a Sting no, pues sabía que el moreno era solamente capaz de sincerarse de aquella manera con él, salvando las distancias. Finalmente el metro se detuvo en la parada de Rogue, y antes de avanzar, este de repente lo llamó:

-Sting.

El otro alzó la cabeza, sin conseguir adivinar lo que vendría a continuación.

Y justo antes de desaparecer del transporte, vio que su amigo sonreía de nuevo, pero tampoco era una sonrisa alegre:

-Yo también soy un cobarde.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle acerca de aquello, las puertas se cerraron, dejándolo aturdido y completamente absorto en aquella frase, sin dejar de fijar la vista en Roque que seguía sonriéndole desde el otro lado del cristal.

El convoy arrancó y con él, toda posible pregunta que podría haberle hecho al moreno, pero no a sí mismo.

La fuerza del enunciado acabó por tumbarlo de nuevo en el asiento, con la frente sudada y las manos temblorosas.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que era un cobarde? ¿Que también tenía miedo?

¿Rogue también tenía miedo a perderlo a él?

¿Por qué? ¿Porque temía que dejase de confesarle cómo se sentía? ¿Porque temía que el papel de “mejores amigos” se rompiera?

¿O quizás porque…?

No, no podía tomar conclusiones precipitadas y mucho menos esperanzadas. Pero saber que Rogue también sentía miedo y preocupación, y que en cierto modo era también por él, no pudo sino darle una pequeña alegría egoísta. El corazón le seguía latiendo con fuerza, y volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro al ver que volvía a ruborizarse.

Resguardado entre sus mangas, invocando el recuerdo de la última sonrisa de su compañero, musitó, una sonrisa retraída adornando sus labios:

-Idiota.

Y supo de alguna manera que aquella noche no dormiría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ahora que tengo un poco de más libertad, podré actualizar más rápido, creo. Espero que os guste~_

Yukino salió en pijama del cuarto de baño de Minerva, recién duchada, cuando oyó la voz de esta:

-Bueno, Yukino, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me cuentes qué está pasando.

En un principio, tras dirigir un despistado vistazo alrededor de la habitación de su amiga, llena de peluches y cojines que no acompañaban la supuesta frialdad de la morena, la observó asombrada, quedándose parada sin saber cómo reaccionar. La duda brotó de nuevo en su interior.

Era cierto que desde hacía tiempo había sentido un deseo profundo de revelarle la verdad a esta, no tanto por querer soltar aquel secreto que no le pertenecía sino por el hecho de buscar a alguien, una confidente que le dijese que estaba actuando de manera correcta o no. Ella creía que sí, pero su cruda inseguridad en ocasiones le hacía pensar que no era así.

Finalmente, sonrió nerviosamente, pues conocía la sagacidad de Minerva, por lo que sabía ya de antemano que no era capaz de esconderle nada.

Aunque otra parte de ella se sintió un poco culpable al ver que no había sido capaz de guardar mejor el silencio.

¿Realmente era tan fácil de predecir?

Tras unos minutos de meditación, decidió sentarse al lado de la otra en la cama, apoyando los dedos con delicadeza en la colcha, mientras se cepillaba el corto y húmedo cabello y movía sus piernas con delicadeza. Su voz sonó suave y cautelosa:

-¿A qué te refieres?

No era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en casa de la morena. Lo había hecho previamente cuando Minerva pasó por aquellos duros momentos en los que buscaba independizarse de su padre. Sus brazos habían estado allí para consolarla, para tranquilizar esas lágrimas que con esfuerzo y vergüenza había conseguido soltar, hasta que lograba calmarse y reposar hasta el alba. 

Desde que esta comenzó a vivir sola, Yukino la frecuentaba, pues aunque la otra pudiera resultar, en un principio, frívola y distante, ella ya había conocido su verdadero interior, y por ello disfrutaba igual de su compañía. Prontamente descubrió, a juzgar por la habitación de su amiga, que esta era muy devota de las cosas adorables y de libros complicados y científicos:

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el muro del que una vez me hablaste?-inquirió ella, haciéndole brincar.

Sabía que Minerva era extremadamente inteligente, pero su ágil deducción no pudo evitar sorprenderla. Yukino se encogió un poco, apretando con temor el tejido de su camisón, azorada de que fuera capaz de ver a través de ella con tanta facilidad. Aunque asintió débilmente, habló un poco insegura:

-Me gustaría contártelo… Pero es un tema que no es mío, así que hablar de ello sería…

-Es sobre Sting y Rogue, hasta ahí llego -le interrumpió ella, observando a la pared- Y creo que empiezo a comprender de qué está hecho el “muro”.

La jovencita no dijo nada, pero la respuesta vino sola:

-… De miedo, ¿no es así?

Yukino la miró seriamente, y al ver que su amiga pretendía seguir, se limitó a escuchar, mientras jugueteaba con el cepillo:

-Llevo conociendo a los dos desde hace bastante tiempo. Desde que empezamos el instituto, diría yo. Y desde el principio, siempre me han llamado la atención. Por su manera tan peculiar de hablarse, de comportarse con respecto al otro. Nunca le eché demasiada cuenta, creyendo que aquello formaba parte de la disidencia por tener personalidades tan distintas, pero desde que llegaste, Yukino… Sting ha cambiado. Y no me creo cualquier falacia sobre que estéis saliendo. Más bien creo que… Lo estás ayudando a abrirse, a que supere ese miedo, ¿me equivoco?

Puesto en palabras así, parecía que ella había hecho mucho, lo cual le hizo ruborizarse de pies a cabeza, moviendo la cabeza y los brazos con una efusividad encantadora:

-¡P-para nada! Es Sting el que ha hecho todo él solo… Aunque... Creo que el hecho de que… Habláramos de ciertas cosas fue lo que hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo, espero.

Acto seguido, sobrevino unos minutos de calma que la albina no supo cómo interpretar.

Intuyó que Minerva andaba buceando en sus pensamientos, trazando, formando y desbaratando conclusiones como cuando resolvía problemas de matemáticas con una agilidad deslumbrante. Una parte de ella quería saber en lo que podría estar pensando, pero su amiga no tardó en satisfacer esa curiosidad. Tras un momento de silencio en el que Minerva aprovechó para atarse una coleta y Yukino para acomodarse en el colchón y dejar el cepillo en la mesita de noche, la primera habló, tranquilamente, enunciando las palabras con sumo cuidado:

-Está enamorado de Rogue, ¿verdad?

Entonces la morena se giró para observarla, buscando una respuesta evidente. Yukino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirándola sin decir nada, aunque sus ojos hablaban ya de por sí. Tomando esa reacción afirmativa, continuó:

-Lo llevo intuyendo, ligeramente, desde hace unos años. Pero estas últimas semanas me han servido para confirmarlo.

Al ver que no tenía sentido ocultarle nada, ella asintió, observando sus pies de porcelana fina con tristeza. Minerva prosiguió, con el ceño fruncido, mostrando una pena que jamás solía adornar su rostro. Fue un mero gesto como ese lo que hizo que Yukino comprendiese lo mucho que significaban el rubio y el moreno para ella, y el daño que le hacía el saber que estaban sufriendo. Yukino leyó todo eso en un mero gesto diminuto y apenas visible, pero también lo distinguió en sus palabras, llenas de comprensión:

-Y eso es lo que teme. Decírselo.

Como no tenía sentido ocultar durante más tiempo, cedió y suspiró:

-Le aterroriza el rechazo. Ya sabes lo crueles e intolerantes que pueden ser algunas personas, más entre nuestra edad. Teme que el mundo lo tache de diferente, y sobre todo… Tiene miedo de que lo haga Rogue.

-Rogue jamás haría algo así-afirmó Minerva, convencida.

-Lo sé, pero Sting no parece tan seguro. En cierto modo, puedo entenderlo. Desde un plano exterior, resulta muy simple. Pero dentro de él, tiene que ser tan complicado... Y por eso… Quiero ayudarlo.

Minerva le clavó la mirada, interesada:

-¿Cómo?

Yukino tragó saliva, jugueteando con sus manos ante la falta de peine, ruborizándose ante su discurso:

-Yo… Sé que no puedo romper el muro. No está en mi mano el hacerlo. Yo sólo puedo observar desde fuera, mientras los dos se observan cada uno desde el otro lado. Pero son ellos quienes deben hacerlo. Pero si puedo apoyarlo, si puedo animarlo a que lo haga, entonces me dejaré la piel si hace falta.

Tras esta breve declaración de valor, Yukino volvió a juguetear con sus dedos, incómoda ante la atenta mirada de la morena, quien, finalmente, dio un suspiro, y dibujó una tierna y tan inusual sonrisa, posando una mano en su hombro de manera afectiva:

-…Yukino. Jamás te he dicho esto porque las palabras no son lo mío...-A pesar de su aparente serenidad, hablar le costaba bastante, quizás por las secuelas que su trágico y cercano pasado habían dejado en su mente- … Pero agradezco mucho el haberte conocido. Y más aún el hecho de que estés haciendo tanto por Sting. Estoy convencida de que él piensa igual que yo.

Yukino se sonrojó fuertemente, sonriendo educadamente para agradecer el cumplido. Siempre había tendido a considerarse inferior, a arrastrarse hacia abajo, por eso aquellas palabras, aunque en un principio las creyera increíbles, en el fondo las agradecía profundamente:

-Muchas gracias, Minerva… Yo también estoy muy feliz de poder haber conocidos a todos, y agradecida por todo esto que me habéis dado. Por eso… Por eso quiero, quiero que todo seáis felices. Y por eso tengo que pedirte un favor.

La morena arqueó una ceja, escuchándola pacientemente:

-… Quiero que apoyes a Sting. Quiero que él sepa que eres consciente sobre lo que siente. Y quiero que vea que… Que no tiene por qué tener miedo. Que lo que siente no es en absoluto malo, y mucho menos raro. Y... Que él es más fuerte de lo que los demás puedan pensar, y que puede de sobra destrozar el muro de cristal. …Quiero que, cuando mire hacia atrás, cuando dude porque la idea de tocar el muro le aterrorice, nos encuentre a nosotras allí, animándole.

Yukino supuso que había dicho suficiente por una noche. Finalmente entendía que leer tanta poesía y tanto libro de filosofía le habían creado una manera única de crear metáforas, hermosa, pero un poco diferente a lo que las chicas de su edad solían tener. 

Por eso entendería que la morena se riera de ella y dijera que era una romántica. Pero por otro lado, sabía que no lo haría, y esta certeza se confirmó al ver que la sonrisa de Minerva se ensanchaba un poco más, sin dejar de mostrarse serena, susurrándose a sí misma primero:

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte de haberte conocido...

-¿Minerva?

Esta negó con la cabeza, asintiendo:

-No tenías ni que pedirlo.

-¿Entonces?

Minerva la tomó de las manos, suavemente, asintiendo:

-Sí, Yukino. Las dos ayudaremos a que Sting deje de tener miedo.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, la situación mejoró, pues aunque ambos seguían sin tocarse, por lo menos ya no tenían tanto reparo en mirarse a la cara para decirse algo, aunque aún costase y Sting notase que cada vez que esos orbes rojos se clavaban en él quisiese explotar de la vergüenza. De hecho, cuando a veces se lo encontraba por los pasillos, Rogue le dirigía una sonrisa de cordialidad que provocaba el aturdimiento del rubio, que se quedaba varios minutos en la inopia hasta que alguien le llamaba la atención.

Parecía como si la inquebrantable distancia había comenzado por fin a debilitarse.

-Me sinceré con él-le explicó a Yukino un día, sentados los dos almorzando bajo un árbol- No le confesé todo, claro, pero le dije que tenía miedo a que se alejara de mí.  Y él me prometió que, pasase lo que pasase, no lo haría. Así que eso me tranquiliza mucho.

-¿Ves?-contestó ella, emocionada, llevándose las manos al corazón- Te lo dije. Rogue jamás te odiaría si le confesaras la verdad.

Sting sonrió amargamente:

-Eso no quita que vaya a decírselo. Aún no estoy preparado, y no sé realmente si Rogue tiene en mente algo como lo mío cuando habla de que no habrá nada que lo haga odiarme. 

-Rogue es una persona tolerante, y seguro que lo entiende. Además, no sabes realmente cómo se siente él al respecto –observó Yukino, dándole un sorbo a un zumo que acababa de abrir- ¿Y si siente lo mismo que tú?

Él se rió irónicamente ante lo que estimaba la "increíble ingenuidad" de su amiga:

-Lo dudo mucho. Y no voy a ponerlo en un compromiso. Me basta con saber que no me odia. Al menos por el momento.

Yukino fue a replicar, pero al final suspiró y asintió, sonriente mientras se encogía de hombros:

-Es un comienzo. Y por cierto…

-¿Hm?

Antes de responderle, dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa. Conocía bien a Sting y podía contar sin pensarlo las virtudes que tenía y quería, pero también los defectos que aceptaba y quería igual, pues para algo eran amigos. Sabía que este no iba a tomarse muy bien lo que iba a decir al principio, y también era perfectamente consciente de cómo podía reaccionar, pero estaba segura de que podría soportar su enfado momentáneo.

Por lo que, tras unos minutos de duda, aquello no la amedrantó:

-Minerva… Lo sabe.

La cabeza de Sting se giró lentamente, primero sin terminar de comprender el enlace entre la conversación y la realidad a la que hacía referencia. Posteriormente, su mente pareció hacer la conexión, abriendo los ojos con tanta fuerza que parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Notando que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza hasta el punto de querer hacerlo vomitar, quiso asegurarse, diciéndose una y otra vez que Yukino no podría haberle hecho aquello para intentar calmar el fuego tan familiar que empezaba a llenarlo por dentro:

-¿Qué... Qué es lo que sabe?

-Tus sentimientos… sobre Rogue.

La violencia de la afirmación se manifestó en la violencia dentro de la propia voz de Sting, que se inclinó hacia ella, furioso, notando de nuevo que el miedo se calaba entre sus entrañas y que el corazón le palpitaba con demasiada fuerza como para dejarlo respirar:

-¿¡Qué---¡? ¡¿Qué cojones, Yukino?! ¡Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie! 

Voces engañosas y risas llenas de alevosía fluían entre sus venas.

¿Y si Minerva no lo aceptaba? ¿Y si pensaba que no era como los demás? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si se lo acababa diciendo a Rogue?

La repugnante desconfianza que notaba colándose por sus pulmones se mezclaba con un sentimiento desolador de traición, que se manifestaba en una rabia incontenida en sus actos. Una rápida y miserable sospecha comenzó a filtrarse por los poros de su piel, con una voz traidora y maliciosa susurrándole que había hecho mal en confesarle toda la verdad a Yukino y que quizás, y sólo quizás, la chica de enfrente no era quién decía ser y lo había mantenido engañado durante todo aquel tiempo.

Esta intentó hablar, pero el hecho de que la impetuosidad de Sting brotase a partir de un recelo cada vez más acusador no le permitieron hacerlo:

-¿¡Por qué coño lo has hecho!?

La chica volvió a intentar justificarse, pero con cada intervención se encontraba con un grito del rubio, que la acobardaba cada vez más al observar aquellos ojos azules, llenos siempre de ternura y amabilidad, ahora adueñados por una locura y un terror que los hacía irreconocibles. Dejó pues de intentar responder.

Respiró hondo, buscando la salida a aquel desagradable momento. Porque ella era perfectamente consciente. Sabía que aquel no era el verdadero Sting.

Y lucharía por traerlo de vuelta.

Por lo que, al ver que no pretendía escucharla, se obligó a sí misma a aunar fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser para gritarle, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras alzaba la voz en un timbre al que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada:

-¡No le dije nada!

El chillido tan súbito y tan inesperado dejó a Sting boquiabierto, pues jamás había visto a su amiga perder la compostura. Y por ese mismo motivo, se sintió repentinamente cohibido. Quiso decir algo, pero se encontró con absolutamente nada, como si el fuego de antes se hubiese disipado súbitamente por la lluvia.

Yukino suspiró, relajándose, y susurró, evadiendo la mirada, dolida:

-Ella… Lo dedujo.

Aquello no tranquilizó a Sting, sino que lo volvió incluso más paranoico:

-¿Qué…? ¿Tanto se nota?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza:

-Ella ha estado mucho tiempo con vosotros. Y siempre ha… percibido el muro, de manera más débil.

El furioso Sting había pasado a convertirse en un muchacho asustadizo que casi tenía problemas para articular las palabras, y que se rascaba el cuello con tanto nerviosismo como si un insecto le hubiese picado:

-¿En serio? ¿Y…. Y qué opina?

Esperó muchas respuestas, cada una peor a la anterior, cada una llena de desprecio y sólo una llena de esperanza.

Lo que disipó todos sus temores fue la repentina y redentora sonrisa de Yukino:

-Igual que yo. Ambas vamos a apoyarte, pase lo que pase.

Y triunfó la esperanza.

Donde antes había fuego, ahora las gotas de un profundo alivio curaban su corazón con parsimonia. Sting se encontró con problemas hasta para pestañear, incapaz de decir ninguna palabra.

No podía ser.

Era demasiado increíble.

Demasiado...  _irreal._

Demasiado feliz.

El rubio notó que se le empañaban los ojos, incrédulo:

-¿De… De verdad?

-Sting…-musitó ella, tomándole de las manos, leyendo de nuevo todo el miedo que sentía este a través de sus ojos- No tienes por qué tener miedo. No hay motivo para sentirlo. Nosotras vamos a estar siempre aquí, y estoy convencida de que Sabertooth… No, también nuestros amigos de otras clases, estaremos aquí contigo. Siempre. Así que no permitas que ese temor, que esa... desconfianza que a veces se adueña de ti te controle. Tú eres mucho más fuerte que eso.

Sting tragó saliva, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo que quería volver a llorar delante de ella. Y eso hizo de nuevo. 

A lo largo de su vida le habían dicho muchas veces que los hombres no lloraban, y él, que siempre había sido de lágrima sensible, había acatado esas órdenes no sin esfuerzo, reteniendo muchas emociones que jamás tendría que haberse guardado dentro, pues al final estas encontraban la manera de explotar en el peor de los momentos.

Tan sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que resultaba esa afirmación impuesta por aquella estricta e ilógica sociedad.

Dándole de repente un fuerte abrazo a Yukino, se sorbió la nariz con fuerza, apoyándose en su hombro. Ella le correspondió dulcemente. No sabía por qué, pero tener a su amiga cerca, con palabras eternas de comprensión y refuerzo y un apoyo irrompible hacía que se sintiese arropado por una calidez como aquella que sentía cuando bajaba por las colinas de Magnolia en bici mientras le golpeaba la brisa veraniega. Era refrescante, y estaba llena de vida.

Y llena de consuelo.:

-Gracias… De verdad. A las dos. Y... Siento muchísimo el haberte gritado antes. No tengo excusa, lo sé... Pero perdóname, por favor. 

Sting sabía que ella sonreía, aunque no pudiera verla:

-No pasa nada. Sólo prométeme que, aunque tengas miedo, seguirás avanzando.

El rubio se separó de ella, y tras observar durante unos instantes el cielo azulado, le clavó los ojos brillantes, asintiendo, sonriente, mientras se incorporaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarla:

-Lo intentaré… No. Lo haré.

Aunque sus palabras sonaban dubitativas, la valiente sonrisa que le dedicó le sirvió a Yukino para darse cuenta de que decía la verdad. 

De que indudablemente le costaría, pero lo haría, ya fuera por él o por ellas. Pero que lo haría, buscando a cada paso el lugar donde se hallaba su felicidad.

Yukino aceptó su mano, y antes de acompañarlo, lo observó caminar.

Y entonces lo vio.

Esta idea, de querer salir de aquel pozo de negrura, era la primera piedra que Sting colocaba en su camino hacia su paz consigo mismo, con sus sentimientos, y con los demás, y ella lo percibió a la perfección cuando vio que una parte del muro, muy tenue aún, muy débil, comenzaba resquebrajarse a la par que este andaba.

Mientras su amigo contemplaba de forma atolondrada las nubes, ella sonrió. Él la miró, sus ojos llenos de sosiego:

-Yukino, ¿no vienes?

Esta asintió, aligerando el paso mientras sentía a través de los cielos los vientos hacia un nuevo rumbo.

Todos estaban cambiando.

Y ahora sólo cabía esperar.

* * *

El muro siguió poco a poco resquebrajándose sin que apenas estos lo notaran, hasta que una vez, y sin que la chica estuviera ahí para verlo, logró incluso derribar toda una parte.

Un mes después, durante una semana calurosa de abril pero de clima cambiante, Sting entró en clase cuando estaba a punto de terminar el receso y encontró a Rufus, Orga, Minerva y Yukino charlando animadamente sobre un tema que pronto descubrió que no comprendía en absoluto:

-¿Entonces crees que partiendo de las constelaciones circumpolares seremos capaces de verlas todas, Rufus? 

-Según mis cálculos, sería bastante complicado verlas todas porque aparte de existir una cantidad innombrable, las cuales he podido memorizar pero que no viene al caso enumerarlas ahora, el campo de visibilidad varía según el momento del año, pero creo que es bastante seguro que podamos ver, al menos, Virgo con claridad.

-¿Tendremos telescopio, Rufus?

-¡Naturalmente, Dama! Si queremos verlas con precisión utilizarlo es fundamental.

Aunque Sting se acercó de buen ánimo, pronto se quedó observándolos tan incrédulo que por un momento pensó que hablaban otro idioma.

-No te preocupes, Sting -lo tranquilizó Orga al ver su cara- Yo estoy igual de perdido que tú.

El rubio lanzó una carcajada:

-Bueno, todos sabemos que los estudios no son lo mío, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a aprender algo que interese a mis amigos... Deduzco que hablabais de estrellas, ¿no es cierto? O eso creo.

-¡Efectivamente!-asintió Yukino, entusiasmada- Rufus sabe muchísimo sobre constelaciones, es fascinante.

-Vamos, Yukino -sonrió con elegancia el muchacho de cabello lacio y gafas- Agradezco tu cumplido, pero tus conocimientos sobre el mundo astronómico también son densos. He aprendido muchísimo gracias a ti.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida y avergonzada. Orga prosiguió por ellos:

-La cosa es que a Rufus le han encargado hacer un trabajo de investigación para el club de Astronomía, y dice que su intención es ir de camping a la montaña que está detrás de Magnolia.

-En efecto. Es un punto cuya altura sobresale por encima del resto de la ciudad y donde hay poca iluminación, lo que resulta ideal para la contemplación de los astros.

-Pues eso está genial, Rufus-sonrió Sting, levantando el pulgar- ¡Mucha suerte con tu investigación!

-No ha terminado, chico terremoto-sonrió Orga, observando a su compañero de gafas, quien asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

-Me vino a la cabeza que quizá podríamos ir todos este fin de semana a observar las estrellas. Siempre hacemos los mismos planes, y ya sabéis lo que dicen por ahí sobre que la rutina mata. Aunque sólo si os apetece, claro está. Aunque Yukino y la Dama ya han dicho que sí.

Sting no duró ni dos minutos en pasar de no enterarse de nada a observarlo a todos con estrellas en los ojos mientras daba saltitos como un niño pequeño:

-¡Camping! ¡Siempre he querido ir de camping! ¡Seguro que nos lo vamos a pasar genial! ¡Contad conmigo sí o sí! Ay, madre, qué emoción... ¡Ahora no puedo esperar!

-Os lo dije-rió Minerva por lo bajito.

Yukino aplaudió con alegría el fervor de Sting, mientras este comenzaba a enumerar en voz alta todas las cosas que debían hacer y que él debía traer para hacer una noche inolvidable.

Orga meditó, rascándose la barbilla:

-Bueno, entonces sólo falt--

-Te veo muy emocionado, Sting, pero deja de montar tanto jaleo-se escuchó por detrás mientras notaba que algo le golpeaba dulcemente en la cabeza-Recuerda que eres el delegado de la clase.

Girándose, todos los ojos fueron a posarse sobre la figura que tenía de espaldas, que no era otro que Rogue, que lo observaba con amistoso reproche. Al ver que no apartaba la mirada y que le sonreía con sorna, se sonrojó y dibujó una mueca cómica:

-Déjame que me emocione, ¿vale?

-Te dejo, aunque resulta algo triste que lo hagas sin saber si yo voy o no.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Rufus había mencionado que Yukino y Minerva se habían apuntado al plan pero que Rogue, en cambio,  no se había pronunciado al respecto.

Había dado por supuesto que lo haría.

-¡Daba por sentado que te apuntarías!-sonrió el rubio de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora, desde luego que sí. -añadió mientras suspiraba, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa- Bueno, chicos, si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a devolver este libro a la biblioteca. Luego os veo y concretamos el plan. Hasta después.

Rogue abandonó la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Sting que jamás la apartaba cuando estaba en su campo de visión, intentando ser lo más disimulado que podía. Aunque en los últimos meses había dejado de refugiarse en el pudor hasta el punto de que Yukino y Minerva le clavaban una mirada pícara que le hacía enrojecer de pies a cabeza al ser descubierto _in fraganti_.

-Vaya, Sting, eso no ha estado bonito por tu parte-comentó Orga, riéndose.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió él, atolondrado, desviando los ojos al ver que el moreno ya se había marchado.

-Porque Rogue sabía el plan mucho antes que tú, pero dijo que no se apuntaría sin saber antes tu respuesta.

¿Eh?

El rubio lo observó incrédulo, sin entender muy bien por qué.

No era la primera vez que Sting hacía planes a los que Rogue no se apuntaba (porque para empezar el primero era bastante más extrovertido que el segundo y solía salir bastante más) y viceversa, por lo que dicho cambio le pareció inusual, aquella respuesta se le antojó extraña. Y entrañable.

-¿En serio...?-murmuró con seriedad, ensimismado

 ¿... Rogue?

 

_"Yo también soy un cobarde."_

 

¿Había lugar para la esperanza?

¿... Podía soñar?

La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo, y entonces tomó una decisión.

Camuflando sus sentimientos con una máscara de burla hacia sí mismo, exclamó, riéndose forzosamente:

-¡Vaya, ni me había dado cuenta! ¡Pues nada, iré a disculparme, ahora vengo!

Y con la velocidad del rayo, desapareció del aula para ir detrás del moreno. Rufus y Orga se miraron se comprender, pero se encogieron de hombros y rieron por la tan conocida efusividad de su compañero.

Yukino y Minerva sonreían para sus adentros.

* * *

 Y lo encontró a las puertas de la biblioteca, y le había costado alcanzarlo.

Diantres, ¿cómo había sido tan rápido? Sabía que Rogue se ejercitaba con algún que otro deporte, pero no creía que su ritmo de pasos fuera tan rápido:

-¡Rogue!

Este se giró y lo saludó cordialmente:

-Ah, hola, Sting, ¿sucede algo?

Durante un minuto se quedó congelado observando aquellos gestos tan amistosos que le ofrecía, aturdido. Hacía menos de un mes apenas se hablaban y acostumbrarse a aquella nueva y agradable situación llevaba su tiempo, aunque le reconfortaba.

Lo cierto es que se había precipitado en su búsqueda sin prácticamente haberlo pensado.

Y ahora que lo tenía cara a cara, no sabía ni qué decir.

-Eh... Bueno...

Rogue observó su reloj mientras Sting se debatía internamente:

-Queda poco para que acabe el recreo. ¿Vienes para dentro de la biblioteca y me lo cuentas? Pero recuerda no montar escándalo.

Sting asintió bufando, pero al ver la sonrisa del moreno supo que lo había dicho con una cariñosa intención de burlarse de él. Así que decidió perdonarlo.

Al rubio le costaba creer que hacía apenas un mes por poco se hubiesen golpeado y que, hacía medio de semestre no hubieran sido capaces de hablarse cuando se encontraban a solas.

Definitivamente, estaba cambiando.

Y sonrió al ver que seguía avanzando, acompañando a su amigo.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Nada, nada.

Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos llenos de manuales y enciclopedias, de estudiantes concentrados y desesperados por aprenderse lecciones imposibles, Rogue se detuvo ante una sección y comenzó a buscar el estante que quería. Fue en ese momento cuando le susurró:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Ah... Cierto. -El silencio del recinto hacía la situación más íntima y comprometedora- ... Es que Orga me ha contado lo que hiciste cuando supiste el plan de este fin de semana... Y... te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí para tomar tu decisión. Así que gracias, supongo-añadió rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

Rogue no lo observó mientras colocaba el libro de vuelta en una de las estanterías, pero asintió:

-No hay por qué darlas. Pero gracias a ti por decírmelo.

La conversación podría haber terminado ahí, con Rogue deslizando sus finos dedos por las cubiertas de nuevos libros en la búsqueda de uno nuevo que devorar y Sting apoyado en la estantería analizándolo en silencio con disimulo y atención. Si preguntaba más de la cuenta, se arriesgaba a estropearlo todo de nuevo, a perder todo lo que había logrado hasta la fecha, y por ello, durante varios minutos, permaneció taciturno, dispuesto a no inquirir en nada más.

 

_"Sólo prométeme que, aunque tengas miedo, seguirás avanzando."_

 

Era cierto.

Lo había prometido. Que seguiría caminando, que lo haría sin mirar atrás, aunque costase, aunque le asustase.

Y quería seguir haciéndolo.

Y por ello, no dejaría de intentarlo:

-Aunque... ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-¿El qué?

-El que no te apuntarías al plan sino lo hacía yo-declaró él, clavándole sus hermosos ojos azules en aparente serenidad.

Rogue siguió sin mirarlo y guardó silencio durante unos minutos, esta vez sin mover sus manos. Sting creyó que su compañero ignoraría la pregunta, y casi se arrepintió de haber dado aquel paso tan diminuto.

Pero súbitamente, este respondió:

-Técnicamente no dije eso. Dije que no lo haría sin saber tu respuesta.

Sting le sacó la lengua:

-Que viene a ser lo mismo. ¿Por qué este cambio de repente? Yo he salido muchas veces con otra gente sin consultarte, y viceversa. Así que me gustaría saber...

Esta vez el moreno sí le clavó una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar:

-¿Y por qué me preguntas esto?

Era una buena pregunta, se dijo a sí mismo. Una muy buena pregunta. Quizás por orgullo, por confirmación de seguridad, no lo sabía. 

O quizás porque quería escuchar de los propios labios de Rogue que lo hizo porque quería que viniera, que estuviera allí, cerca, con él, disfrutando de las estrellas juntos.

Una imagen fantástica de él besando a su amigo bajo la luz de la luna cobró forma en su cabeza de la nada y se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que apartar la mirada y cubrirse el rostro con la manga.

Ah, la primavera, esa buena época en las hormonas decidían llamarlo. 

Pero Rogue echó por tierra todas sus ilusiones como un jarro de agua fría, encogiéndose de hombros:

-Simplemente, me pareció un detalle. Un gesto bonito de amigo a amigo.

Sting estuvo a punto de lanzar un bufido, pero se calló toda opinión al respecto, asintiendo mientras suspiraba, claramente aburrido. No podía derrumbarse todavía, había comenzado a andar, y se había atrevido a preguntar, que ya era mucho más de lo que hubiera hecho hace meses. Era una pequeña mejora, y su optimismo le permitió verla:

-Ah, claro... Pues no te molesto más, me vuelvo a clase entonces. Te veo luego.

De nuevo se recordó, aún con ánimos, que no podía hacerse ilusiones de esa manera.

Vivir de ilusiones lo acabaría matando, y él sabía de sobra que lo que sentía hacia Rogue no era recíproco y que jamás lo sería, y que debía convivir con ello. Pero para primero asumir aquello tenía que asumir lo que él mismo sentía y todo lo que ello conllevaba, y aún le quedaba un largo camino por delante para hacerlo.

Se encogió de hombros y se incorporó, desviando sus pensamientos hacia la idea del camping para que su esperanza no se desmoronase del todo y tras estirarse, dio un largo bostezo y comenzó a trazar las líneas de sus pasos, silbando una melodía para distraerse sin importarle que estuvieran en la biblioteca.

Sólo cuando estuvo de espaldas, oyó la voz de Rogue:

-Sting.

Se giró más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado:

-¿Sí? -Aunque luego cayó en la cuenta- Oye, si es porque me he puesto a tararear una canción no hace falta que me mandes a callar, eh...

Era por la tarde y la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era muy opaca, pero juraría que Rogue evitaba mirarlo, aunque por un motivo diferente al de aquellos meses atrás. Este ignoró su burla, y enunció:

-En realidad, lo hice porque ambos sabemos que no es lo mismo sin ti. Quiero que vengas. Con los demás... Conmigo.  

Y acto seguido el moreno tomó un libro entre sus manos y adelantó el paso, quizás apresuradamente:

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Por el rabillo del ojo, un espejismo le hizo ver que su compañero de fatigas parecía algo intranquilo.

Pero el espejismo desapareció como la efímera aparición que era. Aunque a él no le hizo falta quimera alguna para darse cuenta de que él sí se sentía cada vez más ahogado, notando el calor subiéndose a su rostro y abofeteándolo con una fuerza descomunal a pesar de la nimiedad que podía suponer aquella afirmación.

Siguiéndolo por detrás con la suficiente distancia como para que no viera su faz, Sting observó a su amigo en todo momento, y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos.

Ese sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago, de absoluto vigor y dicha, de emoción, de ganas de vivir, de ganas de nuevos días y de nuevas experiencias, de un nuevo camino que lo llevara a caminar paso a paso más cerca de Rogue, y no en dirección contraria, ni observándolo desde la distancia, como había sido hasta ahora...

... Ese sentimiento le satisfacía, y empezaba por fin a comprender el lado bueno de él.

Sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa, llena de expectación.

-Rogue, ¡no me dejes atrás!

-Sting, no grites, que seguimos en una biblioteca.

 

_Todos estaban cambiando._

_Y ahora sólo cabía esperar._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dije que iba actualizar más rápido, pero tuve un bloqueo importante en este capítulo, lo lamento. No obstante, el próximo está ya prácticamente hecho, así que no tardaré en subirlo ;)_

 

-Así que estabas aquí.

Sting detuvo su espiritual contemplación de estrellas para encontrar al sujeto de su principal atención caminando hacia la colina donde se hallaba sentado. Lo analizó minuciosamente, y comprobó que se había colocado aquellos botines ensuciados por barro y aquella sudadera que le cubría aquel cuello tan delicioso que había impedido que conciliase el sueño.

-Sí...-respondió vagamente- No podía dormir.

-¿Y eso?

-No tenía sueño... Y había mucho en lo que pensar-confesó, dirigiendo de nuevo la vista hacia el paisaje, tras incorporarse un poco y moverse para dejarle un hueco a su amigo. Este captó la información y se acomodó a su lado, con sus orbes rojos clavados también en el horizonte.

Sting rememoró todo lo que habían vivido aquella noche. Tras haber pasado una tortuosa semana de exámenes donde los minutos parecían haberse sucedido a velocidad de tortuga, finalmente había llegado el tan ansiado día de la excursión. No había pegado ojo durante la noche anterior, no tanto por el tema astronómico que le interesaba bien poco, sino por el hecho de poder disfrutar de una velada increíble con sus amigos más queridos.

Así pues, tras haberse reunido en el punto de encuentro, todos habían ascendido a ladera que se hallaba a las afueras de Magnolia, que era sin duda el punto más alto del lugar. Aquella zona ejercía un fuerte contraste con lo que era la ciudad en sí, llena siempre de luces, gente y tráfico, mientras que el monte era prácticamente terreno virgen, sin casas, sin luz, sin rastro apenas de civilización. Razón por la que apenas se encontraron con nadie por el camino (salvo por alguna que otra pareja que disfrutaban en la intimidad del sonido del bosque y las cuales habían pasado de largo avergonzados o grupos de amigos como el suyo que habían tenido la misma idea de irse de camping).

Tras asentarse en un sitio de la colina donde no parecía haber nadie y haber dado Rufus su visto bueno para poder contemplar el cielo, habían empezado entre todos a montar las tiendas. Sting extrajo sus recuerdos de pequeño cuando hacía camping con su padre y descubrió que la tarea se le hacía bastante fácil, aunque no lo sería tanto, teniendo en cuenta que Rufus había intentado montar una tienda una y otra vez y tras fracasar se entregó a montar el equipo astronómico y a preparar los utensilios para la cena.

Una vez hubieron montado las tiendas, 3 en total, se acordó que dormirían en parejas: Orga y Rufus por un lado, Minerva y Yukino por otro, y naturalmente, Sting y Rogue en la última. Aunque el rubio se lo esperaba, una parte de él se tensó al comprender que aquella noche tampoco sería capaz de dormir de los nervios. Cuando intentaba tranquilizarse, la imagen fantasmagórica de él besando a su amigo bajo la luz de la luna hacía mella en su sesera y entonces notaba que su cuerpo entero empezaba a temblar.

Sabía que si le daba vueltas a aquello no sería capaz de disfrutar de la experiencia de lo inquieto que se sentiría, por lo que prefirió obviar el momento en el que se irían a dormir. En su lugar, fue a recoger madera con Orga mientras los otros cuatro se dedicaban a mirar a través del telescopio (él lo había intentado, pero no había sabido ajustarlo y al final no había visto nada, así que había optado por dejarlo), y mientras oía a Yukino y a Rufus charlando sobre lo bien que se veía la constelación de Virgo y a Rogue y a Minerva leyendo con atención el libro sobre astronomía, se puso a cocinar con su amigo gigantón la cena.

Durante la cena, alrededor de la fogata, hablaron sobre todos los temas posibles: el instituto, anécdotas del pasado divertidas, estrellas, las noticias del día a día, la cultura popular y el futuro.

"¿Tenéis claro que queréis hacer una vez salgáis de aquí?"-había preguntado Orga.

Rufus dijo que su objetivo era dedicarse a la abogacía, aunque en su tiempo libre quería escribir obras de teatro e incluso participar en ellas. Minerva había comentado que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era cocinar, pero que probablemente se dedicaría a hacer alguna ingeniería. La verdadera pasión de Orga era la música, por lo que comentó sin reparo que no tenía particular interés por entrar en la universidad si ello conllevaba la pérdida de su sueño. Yukino había admitido con timidez que le gustaría ser profesora, lo que recibió la aceptación sonora de los miembros del grupo, pues todos coincidieron en que iba mucho con ella. Rogue confesó que su sueño era ser médico, y cuando le llegó el turno a Sting este se vio a sí mismo sin saber qué responder. Y se sintió confundido, notando una brecha enorme entre él, que no tenía claro qué quería hacer con su vida, y sus amigos, que parecían saber perfectamente la senda que sus pasos habrían de trazar.

Dejó de restarle importancia cuando el tema de conversación cambió, pero una parte de él siguió dándole vueltas a lo largo de la noche. Se había sumergido tanto en su reflexión acerca de lo que le depararía los años venideros que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Rogue y Yukino habían decidido ir a por más leña. Cuando despertó de su ensoñación, los encontró volviendo con ramas y troncos en las manos.

Aunque rápidamente su preocupación por el futuro se vio minimizada por una inquietud mayor con la que se encontró cuando el grupo decidió que era hora de acostarse: El hecho de que compartiría tienda con Rogue.

Sin dejar de sentirse tenso, había acordado consigo mismo que aquello no significaba nada y que no podía dejar que sus nervios tomasen control de su cuerpo, pues sabía que la intranquila excitación iba conectada con su estupenda habilidad de estallar en el peor de los momentos y ahora que por fin las cosas parecían tomar un buen rumbo se negaba a dar paso atrás.

Por ello, cuando se acostaron tras un diálogo banal y un deseo de buenas noches, Sting se giró para dormir en la dirección opuesta adonde estaba su amigo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño y evitando pensar en lo cerca que lo tenía, pero el silencio era tal que la respiración de Rogue se le antojaba verdaderamente ruidosa, aunque esta fuera tranquila y suave. Y muy apetecible. Parecía que con cada respiración su corazón parecía responder de vuelta.

Alzando la vista por su hombro, descubrió que el moreno también había decidido acostarse dándole la espalda. Por un lado suspiró aliviado, pues si veía su rostro tan cerca entonces se sentiría todavía más nervioso, pero una nueva ojeada hizo que toda tranquilidad se fuera al traste.

Por algún motivo Rogue había decidido dormir con una coleta ese día, quizás porque hacía algo de más calor de lo que se esperaba, pero esto era un problema, pues dejaba ver aquella nuca todavía sudada por el calor del fuego y la excursión de la leña.

Gotitas de sudor le caían del cabello y bailaban por su cuello, finalizando el trayecto en una espalda que no acertaría a ver al estar cubierta por una rojiza sudadera.

Sting tragó saliva.

Y convencido de que no iba a poder dormir, decidió salir de la tienda.

* * *

 

La voz de Rogue preguntándole interrumpió sus recuerdos:

-¿Mucho en lo que pensar? ¿Te pasa algo?

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para meditar bien la respuesta. Conocía bien a Rogue, y sabía que hablar demasiado o dejar ver el menor atisbo de duda provocaría que este se preocupase y empezase con su habitual interrogatorio que más de una vez había desembocado en pelea.

Y aquella noche, que había rozado los albores de la perfección, no iba a permitir que fuera estropeada por una tonta discusión, menos en aquel justo momento en el que el universo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para crear un escenario digno del teatro más suntuoso, sólo para ellos.

Por lo que, en vez de confesar que su constante preocupación se hallaba al lado de él y tenía aspecto humano, dio una respuesta a la que también le llevaba dando vueltas en lo que llevaban de noche:

-No, no... Pero a veces me preocupa el futuro.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su compañero parpadeando con insistencia, en actitud aparentemente sorprendida, que se reflejó en su susurro entrecortado:

-¿Futuro? Vaya, Sting, no sabía que habías madurado tanto... Antes te mostraste muy despreocupado cuando Orga te preguntó.

-Muy gracioso-bufó este, sacándole la lengua- Pero sí que he pensado más de una vez en qué me depararía mi vida. Qué haré cuando salga del instituto, qué será de esta pandilla tan única que tenemos, qué tipo de gente conoceré cuando vaya a la universidad, si seguiré viviendo en Magnolia, si...

"... Si tendré que alguna vez separarme de ti".

La última frase quedó en el aire.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, y Sting notó que la paz que el ambiente le regalaba se entremezclaba con la profunda tensión al respirar el aroma seco y atrayente de Rogue. Recordó su nuca. La incomodidad tomó forma en su corazón y notó que sus manos empezaban a sudar de nuevo.

La sonrisa sosegada de su amigo provocó que su corazón se retorciera sin llegar a ser doloroso, y al mismo tiempo contribuyó a que sus músculos se relajasen, sin abandonar el nerviosismo que siempre le acompañaría cuando él estaba cerca:

-Comprendo... Y es normal. Yo también lo pienso muy a menudo. Pero no deberías dejar que el futuro te agobie en demasía. Está bien pensar en ello, pero si tienes las ideas claras y sabes realmente lo que quieres hacer, entonces sólo tienes que forjar el camino. La mayor parte ya está hecha.

-Ese es el problema -rió él, intranquilo- No sé lo que quiero hacer.

-También es comprensible-musitó Rogue- Pero aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Y ya sabes que puedes consultarme si tienes alguna duda.

El rubio asintió, dándose cuenta de que al menos su preocupación por el devenir de su vida era un secreto el cual sí que podía confiarle a su "mejor amigo".

Suspiró. Al menos no se sentía que traicionaba su confianza del todo.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Y el silencio de nuevo encontró cabida entre ambos, un silencio formado a partir del rumor de las hojas siendo mecidas con dulzura por la brisa nocturna y primaveral y el murmullo de los árboles que cantaban en sintonía con el arroyo colina abajo. De hecho, el paisaje le recordó a ciertas películas de animación que tanto le habían gustado de pequeño. Sting no podía creer cómo era capaz de estar tan intranquilo cuando el espectáculo era tan acogedor. Aunque realmente, entendía perfectamente el por qué.

La quimera que había forjado en la biblioteca sobre él haciéndole carantoñas a Rogue bajo la luz de la luna nacía y aparecía de nuevo como las imágenes de un caleidoscopio, un espejismo que el escenario brindaba para que los dos actores comenzasen a bailar al son de una historia. 

Pero la obra no tendría comienzo por el momento, no hasta que lograse romper los límites impuestos por las barreras del guión.

Sting volvió a alzar la vista hacia las estrellas, y mentiría si dijera que había logrado retener toda la información que Yukino y Rufus le habían proporcionado durante la cena. Entre que había repartido el tiempo en montar las tiendas de campaña, preparar la cena y vigilar a Rogue, al final sentía que todo cuanto había aprendido había decidido acurrucarse en una esquina de su memoria y esta no saldría hasta que se diera la más remota de las circunstancias.

Tan ensimismado se hallaba en sus pensamientos y en su contemplación que no oyó a Rogue cuando este lo llamó por primera vez. Cuando por fin se enteró, se giró, volcando toda su atención sobre este:

-¿Sabes? Esto me trae recuerdos...

Sting frunció el ceño sin entender al principio. Rogue prosiguió, haciendo pequeñas pausas como si le costase trabajo hablar o como si la fuerza del pasado le desgarrara las palabras de la boca:

-... Es un recuerdo agridulce. Ya que, por un lado, acabábamos de perder lo que más nos importaba.

Comprendió al instante.

El eco de ellos dos, en plena y cruenta niñez, agarrados de las manos y abrazados mientras temblaban ante lo desoladora que era la realidad, contemplando las estrellas sin dejar de sollozar, él a grito limpio, Rogue en trágico silencio, tumbados en una cama fría, días después de la muerte de sus padres.

La memoria hizo que sus pulmones se contrajeran, y entendió por qué a su amigo le había costado articular la frase más de lo habitual.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero las cicatrices nunca dejarían de escocer:

-Cierto... Aunque no recuerdo que el cielo fuese tan precioso como el de hoy. De hecho, recuerdo aquella noche como una de las más oscuras de mi vida. Casi me atrevería a decir que no vi ninguna estrella.

-Las había-respondió Rogue- Pero fue sin duda una noche muy oscura. La que más, probablemente.

Sting dejó de observarlo por un momento, reflexivo:

-Quién nos diría que estaríamos prácticamente años después aquí, mirando de nuevo las estrellas, los dos...

"... y cogidos de las manos."

Era lo único que faltaba para imitar el rompecabezas al completo. Pero no tuvo la fuerza para que aquella pieza saliera de sus labios:

-... En efecto. Muchas cosas han pasado. Pero, aunque sufrimos mucho, sigo recordando aquello de manera agridulce.

-¿Qué podía tener de dulce aquello?-musitó él, con la voz sobrecogida.

La atrevida e inesperada respuesta de Rogue lo dejó mudo:

-... Porque te tenía allí conmigo.

Y acto seguido, fue el moreno quien evadió la mirada, con una rapidez demasiado acusada.

* * *

 -Yukino.

La joven se giró, sólo para encontrar a Rogue caminando hacia ella:

-Vas a recoger leña, ¿verdad? Permite que te acompañe.

Ella le sonrió:

-¡Claro! Muchas gracias.

Ambos amigos habían caminado tranquilamente por los senderos del bosque, senderos que Yukino temía en parte pues no había ido jamás a dicha colina. No obstante, Rogue parecía conocer a la perfección cada camino, cada árbol, y cada piedra y esto no había podido evitar sorprenderla:

-Vaya, parece que conoces muy bien este bosque, Rogue. ¡Es increíble! Si me dejaran sola por aquí, creo que jamás sería capaz de volver a Magnolia.

-He venido muchas veces aquí-respondió él-De pequeño solía venir con Sting y con nuestros padres a hacer camping. Son buenos recuerdos.

Yukino se sobresaltó al escuchar de los propios labios de Rogue sobre su familia, pero decidió no preguntar. Ella sabía la verdad, gracias a Sting, pero si Rogue no quería transmitírsela, ella no lo presionaría.

Pero Rogue la sorprendió de nuevo, quien al mismo tiempo que hablaba se agachaba para recoger algunas ramas. Yukino lo imitó:

-... Eso cuando todavía estaban vivos. 

-Rogue...

-Ah, perdona, Yukino-añadió él, sonriéndole con tristeza, con la manos aún rebuscando por la tierra- Aunque supongo que Sting ya te habrá contado algo. 

Ella no respondió, pero él prosiguió, con aire ensimismado:

-No me malinterpretes, no pretendía ensombrecer el ambiente. Tengo buenos recuerdos de aquellos años, y es con eso con lo que he de quedarme, ¿no crees?

Al notar que el moreno la observaba, la jovencita asintió, devolviéndole una sonrisa conmovedora:

-Desde luego. Seguro que... Desde donde quiera que estén vuestros padres, estarán contentos de veros recordar todos esos momentos con alegría.

Rogue asintió en silencio, y ambos siguieron recogiendo ramas suficientes para la pequeña hoguera. Yukino dio por satisfecha la cantidad que había recogido, y cuando se incorporó, oyó de nuevo su voz:

-Yukino.

Esta lo observó, viendo que él también se incorporaba:

-¿Sí?

Rogue permaneció de nuevo en su mutismo habitual, meditando profundamente lo que quería decir. Finalmente, soltó:

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió, parpadeando sin comprender.

-... Por haber sido una buena amiga para Sting. 

Yukino se sonrojó, observando sus zapatos con timidez:

-No hay por qué darlas... Y yo tengo más que agradecerle a Sting. A fin de cuentas, fue él quien me presentó a todos vosotros.

-Eres demasiado modesta-suspiró Rogue, sin dejar de sonreír- Yo también me he dado cuenta del cambio que ha metido Sting. Y para bien. Y sé que tiene mucho que ver contigo.

"Y sobre todo contigo"-pensó la joven, pero permaneció callada.

-Has sido el apoyo que yo jamás he podido ser-confesó Rogue rápidamente, sin dignarse a mirarla- Y... Te lo agradezco.

Aquella confesión la pilló desprevenida. Alzó la mirada, y aunque encontró en los ojos de Rogue agradecimiento, también encontró... Dolor y melancolía. Y entendió, súbitamente, la silenciosa soledad de su amigo. Cómo había presenciado el cambio del rubio, y cómo, según él, no había hecho nada más que presenciarlo. Y debía doler, si era su "mejor amigo".

Yukino lo comprendió todo.

Quiso decir algo, pero Rogue la interrumpió:

-En fin, ¿volvemos? Si se pone demasiado oscuro no podremos distinguir los senderos.

Acto seguido, comenzó a andar de nuevo por el camina de vuelta a las tiendas, pero sus pasos no llegaron lejos.

-Rogue-decidió llamarla ella, algo cohibida.

Él se giró , escuchándola atentamente:

-¿Sí?

Yukino también eligió las palabras con cuidado:

-N-no digas eso. Eres más importante para Sting de lo que crees.

El moreno no respondió, los ojos posándose sobre el árbol más cercano, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ella volvió a hablar, esta vez con mayor suavidad:

-Si quizás... Te abrieses a él, le dijeras de verdad todo lo que piensas... Todo sería diferente. Estoy segura de que Sting lo está esperando. Te... Te está esperando.

Y tras dibujar una sonrisa pequeña, fue ella quien apresuró el paso, con miedo de quizás haber dicho demasiado. Aunque tampoco llegó muy lejos, pues el bosque nocturno le causaba un cierto respeto y tampoco sabía el camino de vuelta.

Rogue, en medio de la oscuridad, no se movió, pareciendo una sombra más entre la flora. Musitó, con el gesto meditando profundamente:

-Abrirme a él, ¿eh?

El muro volvía a agrietarse.

* * *

 

Sting no procesó la frase que acababa de formular su amigo, y por un momento, creyó que de nuevo estaba soñando. Quizás no hubiese sonado tan íntimo en otro contexto, pero en aquel casi había parecido una confesión, y se reflejaba en la expresión de Rogue, aparentemente estoica, pero mordiéndose el labio con tanto esfuerzo hasta el punto de que parecía que le sangraría en cualquier momento.

Su reacción fue desmesurada en comparación con la del moreno. Perdió toda compostura, las manos le temblaron sin que pudiera hacer nada por controlarlas y todas las glándulas de su cuerpo comenzaron a sudar, hasta el punto de que sintió frío bajo las ropas, y fue casi paradójico porque al instante el sudor frío dejó pasó a un agobiante calor. Todo el fuego de su interior se manifestó en su rostro, y volteó la cara con violencia para que Rogue no lo viera sonrojarse:

-... Puedo... Puedo decir lo mismo.

El flequillo de Rogue impedía que pudiese ver su posible reacción, pero no su voz, que se había tornado más habladora que de costumbre:

-También estuviste ahí para sacarme de otra noche oscura.

Sting sí supo entonces a que se refería:

-Rogue...

Este respiró hondo, decidido a contar más de lo que normalmente estaría dispuesto a soltar:

-A día de hoy, sigo sin saber por qué me metí en aquel mundo, Sting. Bueno, miento, sí que lo sé... Para evadirme. Y a saber qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese evadido del todo. Si no hubieras... Si no hubieras estado allí, no sé dónde estaría hoy.

Aunque llevasen tanto tiempo juntos, Sting jamás había preguntado por los detalles de la inmersión de Rogue en ámbitos delictivos. Nunca había sabido por qué había decidido meterse en aquellos ambientes, o por qué había salido, aunque lo último lo sospechaba.

Sentía que su amigo evitaba recordar dicho asunto o siquiera mencionarlo, y al ver que esto le hacía sufrir, él mismo había optado por olvidarlo, prometiéndose que jamás sacaría el tema a menos que el otro quisiera, como estaba sucediendo en aquel justo momento.

Notando a su amigo demasiado hablador, llenó sus ojos de sospecha y miedo, aunque no pronunció palabra alguna:

-... Creo que nunca llegué a contarte por qué pasó todo aquello. De hecho, cuando me pongo a recordarlo, me siento extraño, pues no me reconozco, y pienso que fue otra persona con mi voz y mi cuerpo. Pero el pensamiento en sí es una tontería. Claro que era yo -acto seguido pausó para acomodarse entre el pasto, y continuó, la mirada fija en el suelo- A diferencia de ti, Sting, yo no encajé en mi familia adoptiva, aunque estos se esforzasen tanto en hacerme sentir como uno más. Pero yo no era uno más. No obstante, como éramos demasiado jóvenes para tener un tutor que sólo velase por nuestra integridad, tuve que aguantarme. Y lo hice, al ver que tú te esforzabas por asentarte en tu nueva vida, con tu nueva familia. Pero para mí no fue fácil, y jamás lo conseguí. Y en verdad no lo logré, porque no quise. Yo no quería otra familia. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero Skiadrum no estaba. Aun estando en la misma clase, tú tampoco estabas, o demasiado lejos para aquella inmadura y egoísta versión de mí, que envidiaba y odiaba la facilidad con la que parecías recuperarte. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? No importaba adónde fuera, me sentía atrapado.

Sting susurró, con un nudo en la garganta:

-Rogue... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué nunca me has contado nada de esto?

Los ojos de Rogue brillaron con aflicción en la oscuridad:

-Porque aún sintiendo recelo por ti en aquel entonces, tú te esforzabas por encarar el nuevo día con una sonrisa, aunque bien sabía que tampoco eras feliz. Y yo no quería destruir aquello. Así pues, en una de las tantas noches en las que me escapé de casa para dedicarme a vagar por las calles de Magnolia, empecé a conocer el lado de la ciudad que no iluminaban las farolas. Y ahí fue donde conocí a Gajeel, que pertenecía a una de las miles bandas callejeras. Tras darme una paliza por cuestionarle, me invitó a unirme. Y yo accedí. Y en esas peleas, en esos actos de puro vandalismo, fue donde encontré la paz que buscaba. Aunque sólo por aquel entonces. De hecho, ahora, cuando veo a Gajeel, noto el cambio tan impresionante que ha metido, incluso más que yo. La rudeza forma parte íntegra de su personalidad, pero esta no es comparable a la bestialidad con la que se desenvolvía antes. Pero ahora lo noto más feliz que antes, mucho más a gusto consigo y con los demás, y sinceramente, me alegro por él. Y le estoy agradecido, ya que él fue una de las dos personas que me animó a que saliera de todo aquello.

El recuerdo del momento en el que supuestamente él había logrado sacar a su amigo de las tinieblas se reprodujo en su mente como una cinta de vídeo antigua. La voz de Rogue se superpuso en su memoria cual banda sonora:

-La otra persona fuiste tú.

Quiso añadir algo más, pero cambió de parecer y optó por desviar la conversación hacia otro rumbo:

-Jamás olvidaré aquella noche. ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo?

La repentina pregunta lo desconcertó, pues había prestado tanta atención a las palabras de Rogue que se había quedado ensimismado. Asintió, débilmente:

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Creo que ha sido el momento de mi vida en el que más miedo he pasado. Recuerdo a Gajeel, aporreando la puerta de mi casa con tanta fuerza que temía que la echara abajo, sólo para avisarme de que te habías enfrentado a una pandilla enemiga tú solo. Y salí corriendo a buscarte. 

-Fue una locura, pero lo hice porque ya ni las peleas ni aquello conseguía llenarme. Me sentía... vacío, y creí en mi necedad que si aumentaba la adrenalina del peligro, volvería a encontrar aquella primera paz. Pero no fue así, y en su lugar acabé a punto de lamentarlo para siempre. Logré llegar a mi casa a duras penas. Y cuando llegué, allí estabas tú, en el porche, ahogado porque no habías dejado de correr.

Sting cerró un momento los ojos para evocar la imagen de aquel Rogue herido, con las ropas, la cara y los brazos ensangrentados y destrozados, que cojeaba y lo observaba sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Sospechaba desde hacía bastante tiempo en lo que andabas metido, pero cada vez que preguntaba, me evitabas, hasta el punto de ignorarme-confesó, sin intención de recriminárselo-Pero siempre he entendido por qué. Ahora más que nunca. Pero aquella noche me asusté mucho. Recuerdo haberte gritado.

Rogue sonrió, entrecerrando la mirada con añoranza:

-En efecto. Me gritaste como nunca. Pero todo lo que hiciste entonces sirvió.

-Debí de gritar muy alto entonces -rió Sting, intentando que el ambiente no se volviese excesivamente tenso.

-No fueron tus gritos lo que me hicieron parar, Sting -le corrigió Rogue- Fueron tus lágrimas.

La sonrisa del rubio murió en sus labios, sólo para observarlo atónito, en busca de una posible explicación.

Rogue no tardó en dársela:

-Jamás te había visto tan descompuesto, quitando la muerte de nuestros padres. -admitió él, cerrando los ojos- No dejabas de llorar. Llorabas y te echabas la culpa de no haber sido un buen amigo, de haber sido un cobarde y de no haber insistido en preguntarme qué era lo que me ocurría, de no haber estado allí cuando más falta me hacías. Me gritaste una y otra vez que parara, que dejase de hacerme daño, que si tenía que golpear a alguien para desahogarme que lo hiciera contigo, que fuéramos corriendo a un hospital a curarme las heridas. Y te entró tal ataque de ansiedad que te derrumbaste en el suelo, sin parar de temblar. Y entonces el que se asustó fui yo. Y comprendí lo estúpido que había sido. Lo egoísta al haber pensado que estaba solo, y que no había nadie pendiente de mí. Que si yo me moría, a nadie le importaría.

La cinta de vídeo de su memoria comenzó a reproducirse a mayor velocidad, tanto que trajo consigo los sentidos del recuerdo.

Recordó el olor a sangre, la saliva acumulándose en su garganta ahogándolo, el sabor a lágrimas, la angustia taponándole los pulmones, y los brazos magullados y temblorosos de Rogue abrazándolo con fuerza, con las lágrimas de su amigo recorriendo su hombro.

Era la última vez que se habían abrazado. Y también la última vez que lo había visto llorar.

Tras aquel evento, y el definitivo abandono del mundo sombrío, Sting creyó que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero la ilusión se hizo pedazos antes de comenzar, pues observó que aunque Rogue recuperó su seriedad y tranquilidad habituales, este se había distanciado de él, al mismo tiempo que Sting lo había hecho, pero por un motivo que creía diferente.

Quiso preguntar por ello. Él tenía un motivo que consideraba muy claro para haberse alejado, pero no había terminado de entender por qué lo había hecho Rogue. La desconfianza exagerada le hizo creer que se debía a que efectivamente su amigo había descubierto sus sentimientos e, incómodo, había querido alejarse.

Y en esa distancia, en ese muro habían crecido, hasta la llegada de Yukino.

Pero esa misma desconfianza provocó que la pregunta que quería formularle muriese antes de nacer siquiera.

Temía que Rogue dejase de hablar en cualquier momento al creer haberse excedido en su discurso, pero este no había terminado:

-Es cierto que abandoné aquel mundo. Pero me seguía sintiendo... culpable. Nunca.... He dejado de hacerlo. No me veía con derecho a intentar que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, no después de todo lo que te había hecho sufrir. Había traicionado tu amistad, te había hecho pasar por un infierno mientras yo ignoraba en absoluto cómo te sentías. No fui un buen amigo. No lo soy. Y por ello... Me alejé. -Finalmente dio el último arranque de su palabrería, musitando, con la cabeza gacha- Lo siento, Sting.

No tenía palabras qué decir. Ni siquiera conseguía articularlas en su mente. ¿Entonces, Rogue había sido consciente de la creación del muro, e incluso partícipe, y todo porque se sentía terriblemente culpable? ¿Porque no se sentía "merecedor" de su amistad? ¿Porque le había hecho sufrir? ¿Y no acaso porque había adivinado sus sentimientos?

Quiso reírse de su propia inseguridad. Pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Aun con ello, se obligó a sí mismo a conseguir una respuesta que consiguiese disipar aquella aprensión, al menos momentáneamente:

-Entonces... Todo este tiempo... ¿Ha sido porque te sentías culpable?

Rogue no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada, aunque Sting leyó la vergüenza y el desasosiego de su rostro. El primero, no obstante, asintió con firmeza, recobrando el mutismo que le caracterizaba.

El muchacho de ojos azules se sintió tan aliviado que sintió que quería llorar, por lo que carraspeó para que su voz no sonase frágil y se entrecortase a mitad de su discurso.

Alzando la mano hacia el pecho, Sting la observó:

-Rogue, entiendo que te sientas así. Pero yo... Yo no quiero que sufras por algo así. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Ya te lo he dicho, que yo jamás te he juzgado ni te juzgaré por tus acciones pasadas. Que siempre las he entendido y...

Rogue susurró, conmovido:

-Sting...

-... Y que te sacaré del pozo de negrura las veces que haga falta, una y otra vez si es necesario. Estoy aquí. Siempre.

Luego extendió la palma hacia la dirección del moreno, sonriendo de tal manera que pareció que sol se había confundido y se había despertado en medio de la noche:

-¿Ves esta mano? Esta es la mano que sujetaste en la noche más oscura de mi vida. En la noche en la que no había estrellas. Yo jamás lo he olvidado. Y por ello, nunca lo dejaré ir.

Rogue analizó sus bellos ojos azules y luego pasó a observar su mano, y luego de vuelta sus ojos subieron a su rostro, en un círculo continuo, con la respiración sobrecogida. 

Entonces sonrió, de manera tan profunda, tan auténtica, tan llena de tranquilidad y tan hermosa que Sting botó en su asiento:

-Tienes razón-añadió con suavidad- Yo tampoco lo dejaré ir. Gracias, Sting.

Entonces Rogue hizo algo que Sting no se esperaba: entrelazó sus largos y delgados dedos con cautela, inseguridad y dulzura entre los suyos propios de su mano alzada.

El rubio lo observó incrédulo, sin comprender, su mente siendo incapaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Creyó soñar de nuevo. Pero los latidos en su corazón amenazando con descolocarlo le sirvieron para mantener los pies en la tierra.

La mano de su amigo se estrechó en la propia con fuerza:

-Gracias por todo.

Y acto seguido este evadió la mirada hacia el cielo, dando la conversación por terminada, su rostro reflejando la misma expresión estoica de siempre, mas con una relajación y una paz en su cuerpo como si por fin, un fantasma que lo llevaba atormentando desde hacía tanto tiempo hubiese desaparecido.

Cuando por fin Sting fue consciente de la realidad, sonrió de nuevo, desviando los ojos hacia los astros, estrechando palma con palma, dedos con dedos, mano con mano con nervios, timidez y pudor, pero por primera vez, sin miedo alguno. 

_"Yo jamás lo he olvidado. Y por ello, nunca lo dejaré ir."_

Las manos de ambos descansaban juntas, abrazadas, sobre la hierba. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Sting observó a Rogue por el rabillo de ojo y se sorprendió que el otro también lo estaba contemplando de manera disimulada. Lejos de evadir los ojos como normalmente habrían hecho, se sonrieron con tranquilidad, y volvieron a dirigir la vista hacia más allá del horizonte.

 _"Yo tampoco lo dejaré ir. Gracias, Sting._ "

El momento era gemelo de aquel que habían protagonizado tanto tiempo atrás, salvo por diferencias evidentemente claras, que no eran únicamente la edad y el lugar, ni tampoco los sentimientos que envolvían a cada uno, ni siquiera la evolución que ambos habían sufrido. No, la diferencia más vital era otra.

_"Gracias por todo."_

Sting estrechó su mano con fuerza, dejando que la calidez de los dedos de Rogue recorriese todos los órganos de su cuerpo, suspirando débilmente. Como respuesta, su amigo hizo lo mismo, provocando que el vigor de su corazón martillease todos sus sentidos.

Las constelaciones parecían sonreírle de vuelta.

_"Estoy aquí. Siempre."_

Aquella noche le pareció la más estrellada de todas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lo prometido es deuda ;)_

El tiempo fue pasando con tranquilidad y alegría, y efectivamente, todos notaban que seguían cambiando. Con cada día que pasaba, Sting se notaba cada vez más seguro de sí mismo, aún incapaz de decirle la verdad a Rogue, pero al menos ya podía mirarlo, ya podía quedarse a solas con él sin que la idea amenazara con descontrolarlo, y aunque el tocarlo seguía produciéndole poderosas sensaciones en el estómago (el recuerdo de la noche del camping acudía a él muy a menudo) y por eso no lo hacía con mucha frecuencia, al menos ya no le aterrorizaba, ni consideraba, en absoluto, que estuviera mal.

El hecho de que Rogue recibiera aquel cambio de buena gana, y hasta incluso lo hubiera iniciado, no hizo sino acrecentar su seguridad.

Que pudiera hablar de esos temas con Minerva y con Yukino, no lo hacía sino sentirse más cómodo. Aún recordaba aquella divertida noche en la cual los tres habían organizado una fiesta pijama en casa de Minerva para que fuese Sting el que le confesase oficialmente la verdad a esta.

Tras haber revelado sus sentimientos sobre el moreno con cierta dificultad (aunque ella ya lo supiese), lo único que Minerva hizo fue cruzarse de hombros, sonreír y enunciar:

_“Ahora sólo te falta que el valor que has acumulado para decírnoslo a mí y a Yukino lo manifiestes frente a Rogue.”_

Sting, entre risas, asintió, prometiendo que lo haría, quizás algún día o en algún siglo, pero la velada se sucedió cómodamente, con el rubio finalmente desahogándose y contando con pelos y señales cómo se habían hecho amigos Rogue y él, cómo aun perdiéndolo todo se habían mantenido juntos, a pesar de que Rogue se hubiese metido en asuntos turbios, y como, cuando finalmente maduró, comprendió lo mucho que significaba para él, mucho más que cualquier amigo. Y durante horas y horas se pasó hablando de lo imbécil que era pero de todo lo bueno que tenía, hasta el punto de que les dio el alba y ninguno de los tres consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Los rumores sobre una posible relación entre Sting y Yukino se disiparon prontamente, coincidiendo cuando Minerva se unió a aquel círculo de fraternidad. Aunque no faltaban los comentarios tipo que entre los tres había un triángulo amoroso o una relación poliamorosa, lo tres amigos no hacían sino reírse ante el qué dirán. Su confianza llegaba hasta tal punto que Sting era capaz de bromear sobre el tema cuando, por ejemplo, si Rogue lo llamaba mientras estaba con las dos, les susurraba: " _Ya está aquí mi novio_ ”, y sus dos amigas se deshacían en discretas risas, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rogue.

Sting comprendía, poco a poco, que si las tenía a ellas, si tenía a sus amigos (no descartaba la posibilidad de revelárselo también a Rufus y a Orga cuando llegase el momento oportuno), no le importaba que el día que fuera capaz de confesarle la verdad al mundo existiese, desgraciadamente, gente que dirían algo al respecto. Porque la opinión de esa gente le era absolutamente indiferente, y mientras él pudiera seguir adelante con su felicidad, entonces el resto podía decir misa.

Ese fue, quizás, el elemento más importante, el factor fundamental dentro del cambio de Sting. Sentía lo que sentía, y sabía por quién lo sentía, y el darse cuenta de que no tenía que odiarse por ello, que no había nada por lo que arrepentirse, le hizo respirar no sólo más tranquilo, sino sobre todo, mucho más cómodo consigo, mucho más feliz, que era lo que Yukino más deseaba. Aún podía ver resquicios del inseguro Sting del pasado en ocasiones puntuales y necesarias, pero estas eran nimiedades si las comparaba con la personalidad tan apática escondida bajo una máscara de dicha con la que se encontró el día en el que lo conoció.

Sabía que si seguía caminando, con ese sentimiento dentro de él, un sentimiento único, del que sentirse orgulloso, algún día lograría que Rogue estuviese al tanto de sus emociones.

Algún día, sería capaz de destrozar aquel muro de cristal que por fin había comenzado a quebrarse.

* * *

Pero como ya sabemos, Sting era más dado a los actos que a las palabras, y antes de una posible confesión fue su cuerpo quien acabó, para bien o para mal, traicionándolo.

El tiempo había pasado hasta adentrarse en los días finales de junio. Los exámenes finales todavía no habían llegado, el verano los animaba a todos más, y también los enloquecía. _“Soy yo o Rogue está cada día más guapo”_ se había dicho una vez cuando se pilló a sí mismo observándolo más de la cuenta, hasta el punto de que Rogue tuvo que llamarle la atención por haberse quedado ensimismado.

Pero la historia no quedó ahí. Quizás, de nuevo, a la estación, a sus inexplicables hormonas, o a que podía sincerarse consigo mismo, no lo sabía, pero cada día notaba más fuerte que no podía controlar los impulsos que llevaba dentro. Y eso era muy, pero que muy peligroso. Sorprendido, se encontró a sí mismo viendo que el mero hecho de saber que lo quería y que eso no tenía nada de malo no bastaba.

Quería tocarlo. Quería _besarlo._

Cuando le sonreía con serenidad, cuando le reprochaba algo, cuando se avergonzaba por alguna estupidez que decía, aquella sensación acrecentaba aún más. Tenía casi que clavarse las manos en los bolsillos para no obedecer a su anhelo de querer abrazarlo. Debía evitar su mirada, no tanto por miedo al rechazo como antes, sino porque sabía que si se le quedaba analizándolo durante mucho tiempo, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, no respondería ante sí.

Quería besarlo.

Quería tocarlo, y no solamente como aquella vez en el camping en abril.

Y tampoco con la excusa de un gesto fraternal.

Quería sentirlo cerca.

Pero jamás se atrevería a actuar sin saber lo que Rogue pensaba al respecto.

* * *

 Yukino, en uno de los almuerzos, aplaudió su ¿calentón?, cuando se lo comentó a ella y a Minerva:

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

-¿Eh, gracias?-rió él, sin comprender, dando un mordisco a su bocata, visiblemente azorado.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no tienes miedo de ser sincero contigo mismo. Y no sólo eso, sino que cada día quieres estar más cerca de Rogue. ¡Dentro de nada ya podrás confesar lo que sientes!

-Hey, hey, eso es relativo. Que esté cachondo perdido no quiere decir que vaya a ir ahora mismo a declararme.

Yukino rió ante aquella vulgar expresión, avergonzada. Minerva, que había permanecido en silencio, sonrió de repente, burlándose de él mientras daba un elegante sorbo a su refresco:

-Bueno, el hecho de que te sientas así es solo un paso para que te lances a por él.

-¡Señorita Minerva, me ofendes! –contestó él, dramático- No soy tan brusco.

-Ah, eso dice todo el mundo hasta que las hormonas le juegan una mala pasada –sonrió ella, enigmática.

Aunque Sting se dijo a sí mismo que no sería capaz de hacer algo así por mucho que lo deseara, la profecía de Minerva acabó cumpliéndose.

* * *

El principio de todo fue en una tarde, después de haber jugado un partido de fútbol en la cancha. Había atardecido, y el equipo del que Rogue y Sting habían formado parte se hallaba en los vestuarios: La mitad se había ido, y los pocos que quedaban andaban vistiéndose y calzándose las zapatillas para volver a casa.

Rogue, aunque estaba ya vestido y calzado, se había sentado en uno de los bancos, esperando a Sting, costumbre que habían retomado ahora que de nuevo habían vuelto a acercarse. Le había pegado a su amigo el hábito de ducharse cada vez que estaba muy sudado tras hacer deporte, pero a diferencia de él, Sting se tomaba el tiempo que estimase oportuno en hacerlo, distrayéndose cantando y bailando en la ducha, lo que siempre había provocado el entretenimiento de sus compañeros. Aunque por un lado consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo el gastar tantos preciados minutos en una mera ducha, por otro lado le divertía mucho oír cómo Sting parecía darlo todo mientras se enjabonaba. Pacientemente, mientras esperaba a que su amigo acabase, se había quedado leyendo un libro.

Finalmente, cuando vio que la voz de Sting se apagaba y también lo hacía así el agua, comprendió que su actividad artística e higiénica había concluido, y por ello se incorporó, guardando el libro en su cartera y apoyándose en su casillero, cruzado de hombros, con expresión serena.

Sting salió a los dos minutos, con los pantalones puestos, una toalla sobre los hombros, todavía con el torso desnudo. Desde hacía algunos meses, Sting parecía haber olvidado ese miedo disfrazado de pudor (o simplemente era su manera camuflada de intentar que Rogue se fijase en él) y ahora no temía pasearse casi en cueros por el lugar.

Rogue suspiró, agachando los ojos:

-Sting, date prisa. Se ha hecho muy tarde.

-Sí, cariño-añadió él riéndose, lo que le ganó otro suspiro por parte de Rogue, pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Sting utilizaba ese tipo de apelativos tiernos para referirse a él con la clara intención de burlarse, pero sin aparente incomodidad. Un año antes, Rogue no hubiera sido capaz de siquiera imaginarse que el rubio le llamaría algún día “cariño”, pero ahí lo tenía. No iba a quejarse por aquello, claro que no.

El moreno, naturalmente, había sido consciente del cambio, a mejor, que había pegado su mejor amigo. Sabía que Yukino (y por lo que había descubierto, Minerva) habían tenido mucho que ver, como habló con ella durante la noche del camping, y aunque en más de una ocasión intentó averiguar qué era lo que habían tramado los tres (Rogue no era tan abierto como su mejor amigo, de ahí que jamás hubiera tenido una conversación sincera en ese tipo de temas con ninguna de las dos), el mero hecho de ver a su amigo contento, lleno de vida, como antes, le alegraba muchísimo. Se decía que, si era feliz, le daba igual lo que hubiera podido pasar, aunque él no hubiera podido contribuir a la causa.

Eso se decía.

No preguntaría, como tampoco Sting preguntó cuando él se desvió del camino.

Eso se decía.

Por su parte, el cambio también le había ayudado mucho a él, más de lo que nadie pudiera siquiera imaginar. La posible presión que sentía, hasta la fecha, había sido reforzada por la creciente tensión que encontraba en los actos de su amigo, pero desde que lo notaba más relajado, sentía que sus miedos se disipaban. Que aquella pelea que tuvieron una vez, volviendo a casa, parecía que hubiera sucedido hacía décadas. Que aquella conversación íntima en el monte, había sido borrón y cuenta nueva.

Que Sting le hubiera dicho que dejase de sentirse culpable, que le entendía y que no había nadar que perdonar, le hizo deshacerse de aquella carga tan pesada que llevaba arrastrando durante lo que habían parecido siglos.

El casillero de Sting estaba justo al lado del de Rogue y ahí fue hacia donde Sting se dirigió. El moreno lo observó mientras este terminaba de cambiarse, sin decir nada, lo que acrecentó una tensión, pero una muy diferente a todas las sentidas hasta entonces. Ya no había miedo en el hecho de quedarse solos, sólo una emoción muy distinta en el aire que fluía y musitaba palabras demasiado difíciles de pronunciar.

Aunque el rubio parecía no estar prestándole atención, era todo lo contrario. Sting percibía cada gesto, cada movimiento de Rogue con una precisión certera, pero tampoco quería que se notara demasiado, por lo que mirar el fondo de su desordenado casillero se le planteó como una solución fácil.

Chasqueó la lengua. Aquel océano de inmundicia que tenía por casillero otorgaba un aspecto terrible, y se apuntó en la mente que tendría que limpiarlo algún día. Pero no en aquel instante, cuando notaba a Rogue observándolo. No podía distraerse, aunque lo intentara.

Una vez cambiado, agarró su bolsa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rogue para indicar que estaba listo y que podían irse. Los pasos del otro le hicieron percibir que, efectivamente, este le seguía.

 _No preguntaría, como tampoco Sting preguntó cuando él se desvió del camino_.

Esa diminuta promesa duró poco. 

Los pasos de repente se detuvieron:

-Sting.

No había reproche, ni enfado en aquella llamada, e interesado, se giró, para mirarlo:

-¿Sí?

El moreno no dejó de mirarlo:

-Has cambiado.

Una enunciación tan breve, y suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Intentó comprender lo que conllevaba aquella afirmación.

¿Es que se había dado cuenta? Una parte de él pensaba que así las cosas serían más fáciles, pero otra más antigua susurraba que debía temer por lo que podía llegar:

-No sé qué ha pasado en estos meses, pero te noto distinto. Mucho más feliz que antes. Y aunque por un lado me duele… El no haber sido yo quien te hubiera ayudado a cambiar, por otro lado me alegro muchísimo por ti.

Sting lo observó, perplejo, notando que comenzaba a ruborizarse. ¿A eso se refería? Por un lado, no pudo evitar respirar aliviado.

¿Y le había dolido? ¿Era un sinónimo de una posible envidia, de unos posibles celos de no haber sido él el protagonista de dicho cambio, como debió haber sido? ¿Y aun con ello, estaba contento por el hecho de verlo a él mejor?

Parecía demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Una emoción de absoluto júbilo cubrió su corazón y sus pulmones, tanto por el hecho de que se hubiese preocupado por él, como sobre todo por el hecho de que fuese feliz gracias a que él lo era.

Pero la ilusión no duró mucho, debido a la insistencia de Rogue:

-Y por eso, ahora que sé que estás mejor, y que ya hemos resuelto tantas cosas, me gustaría saber qué te ha rondado por la cabeza desde que tuvimos esa conversación en el metro.

La sonrisa de Sting desapareció, cual jarro de agua fría sobre sus hombros.

¿Por qué la curiosidad tormentosa de su amigo siempre tenía que venir a estropearlo todo?

Tragó saliva y barajó las posibilidades. Quizás esta sería su primera y última oportunidad.

De arreglarlo todo, de mejorarlo.

También de estropearlo.

¿Se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para hacerlo? El momento y el lugar eran idóneos: No había nada ni nadie que pudiera molestarlos pues el resto de miembros del equipo ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaban ellos dos, el uno enfrente del otro y con sus sentimientos puestos en escena.

Efectivamente, era el momento perfecto, que parecía estar hecho precisamente para declararse.

Y precisamente por el hecho de que era el adecuado, como si estuviera todo perfectamente calculado, fue la razón por la que Sting se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo aquel viejo temor, aquellos cristales del muro clavándose en su piel, aquel terror que había acallado durante los meses anteriores, floreciendo entre los latidos de su corazón.

Olvidó la conversación con Rogue en el camping, el apoyo de sus amigas, el tacto de las manos de su amigo, sus ojos sinceros, su sonrisa llena de gratitud cuando lo había perdonado.

¿Podía hacerlo?

No.

No podía hacerlo.

Pese a que sabía que miraba hacia atrás, podía distinguir en la lejanía a Yukino y a Minerva animándolo, su cobardía le ganó el pulso.

No iba a hacerlo.

Aún no.

-¿Otra vez con eso? –bufó, intentando quitarle el hierro al asunto, ajustándose la bolsa de deporte en el hombro- … Te lo contaré en algún momento, pero no aquí, no ahora.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?-insistió Rogue, para la molestia del rubio- Ya ha pasado casi un semestre desde que me revelaste aquello. ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para saber qué es lo que te ha atormentado todo este tiempo?

-No insistas más-añadió él, apartando la vista, notando que empezaba a sentirse muy acalorado por la inusitada y conocida furia.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto contarme lo qué te pasa y….-Rogue se quedó callado unos instantes, pero al final lo dejó ir- … Y sin embargo eres capaz de confiar tanto en Minerva y en Yukino? Creí que... Creí que querías que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Sting alzó la mirada incrédulo. A juzgar por el tono, Rogue parecía verdaderamente dolido por el hecho de no haber actuado como confesor. Su rostro se mantenía aparentemente serio, pero logró distinguir un pequeño matiz de traición en los ojos entrecerrados de su amigo.

¿Eran aquello, de nuevo, acusados celos? No podía ser cierto. Tampoco le servían de nada, nunca le había gustado ese sentimiento. Y aunque lo fueran, no se sentía suficientemente fuerte para encararlos, por lo que se giró de nuevo, con intención de seguir la trayectoria inicial de sus pasos:

-… Si he dicho que no es que no. Y no sigas por ahí, que ya sabes que luego se me calienta la cabeza y digo cosas de las que después me arrepiento.

Una mano en su brazo, como la otra vez, lo detuvo durante un momento.

-¡Sting!

El rubio no quiso ni girarse. Ya estaba hecho a la idea de que no sería aquel momento en el que se confesaría, y era tan testarudo que sabía que una vez con esa idea en mente, no se la quitaría tan fácilmente.

Pero bastó una frase de Rogue:

-Por favor.

Para que él girase la cabeza, sorprendido. Su camarada era una persona muy educada, pero no solía utilizar esa fórmula de cortesía para rogar, o pedir algo.

Y allí estaba. Entre su flequillo negro, Sting distinguió que sus ojos rojizos se contraían en una mueca de débil sufrimiento:

-He estado todo este tiempo callado, y sabes por qué, pero ahora que está casi todo dicho, no puedo seguir permaneciendo impasible. Ahora estás contento, y eso me alegra, pero, ¿quién sabe si aquello que tanto te atormentaba vuelve un día a acecharte, súbitamente? ¿Qué pasará entonces, si no están Yukino o Minerva? ¿Tendré que permanecer a un lado de nuevo viendo cómo te derrumbas y cómo te recompones sin poder hacer nada?

Para alguien como Rogue, inexpresivo y casi mudo, decir aquello significaba mucho, y Sting lo sabía porque observaba cómo este parecía tener dificultad a la hora de utilizar las frases adecuadas:

-¿Qué es lo que te carcome, qué es lo que tanto daño te ha hecho, lo que has tenido que ocultar con tanto recelo como para que ni siquiera yo pudiera saberlo?

-Rogue…

-¡Soy tu mejor amigo, y merezco saberlo! –lo interrumpió él, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz- No quiero tener que quedarme la próxima vez aislado, mientras te veo pasándolo mal. Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando me abandoné al mundo de las sombras, estuviste ahí al principio, y estuviste ahí al final. Y la otra noche, recibí tu perdón, por mucha importancia que quieras quitarle. Y ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Sting sabía que no aguantaría mucho más si tenía a su amigo tan cerca y diciendo esas cosas:

-Así que por favor, cuéntamelo.

No podía.

No podía aguantar.

Y no lo hizo.

* * *

 

Impulsado por una fuerza invisible, Sting agarró la camiseta de Rogue y con un vigor desbordante y veloz, se acercó a él, sin que su aroma, su miedo, o la tensión en sus hombros pudieran pararlo. Percibió confusamente que rozaba su propia nariz con la de él, y en un arranque de valentía, juntó sus labios con los de él, cerrando los ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Ya había soñado muchas veces cómo sería la primera vez que lo besaba, o cómo sabrían sus labios, y aunque era cierto que el manjar de su boca cumplía todas sus expectativas, el cómo había tenido lugar el beso se las destrozaba por completo.

No intentó explorar más allá de aquellos labios. La mera fricción bastó para descolocarlo. Sintió aquella pira que tanto tiempo llevaba existiendo dentro de su ser explotando, con un mero tacto. Notaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, que la ducha no había servido para nada pues empezaba a sudar, y que las manos, agarrando el cuello de su amigo, temblaban, como todo su cuerpo. Las rodillas parecían querer fallarle de cualquier momento a otro y por ello se agarró con más fuerza para evitar tropezar y caerse. Rogue, en cambio, parecía no reaccionar.

Se sentía condenadamente bien.

Y supo pronto que quería  _más_.

Sin embargo, una risa diabólica dentro de él, y el rumor cruel de su viejo conocido el pánico lo despertaron, y con la misma fuerza con la que se había lanzado para besarle fue con la que se separó, como si los labios de Rogue fueran el dulce más ansiado y el veneno más mortífero de un instante a otro.

Quedando aún cerca de él, le susurró, antes de soltarlo para huir despavorido, observándolo con los ojos azules brillantes y sinceros. Rogue seguía observándolo incrédulo, sin comprender qué estaba pasando, con la cara entera decorada de un rojo brillante:

-Tú. ... Siempre has sido tú.

Y dejándolo allí, quieto, sin siquiera mirar atrás o despedirse, Sting salió corriendo del vestuario, eufórico por un lado al finalmente haber tenido el coraje para hacerlo mezclado con el absoluto pavor de haberse dignado a besarlo, hasta el punto de que no había sido capaz de quedarse para ver qué expresión podría haber puesto Rogue, aparte de la evidente sorpresa.

Debía de sentir miedo, y de hecho lo sentía, pero la adrenalina de haberlo hecho le otorgaba un inusitado sentimiento de gloria. Breve, y cambiante, pues de un momento pasaba a estar feliz y al otro de golpe se comía las uñas por la osadía que acababa de cometer. ¿Había hecho bien? No lo sabía, tan sólo podía esperar resultados. Aunque eso no lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Gracias al cielo, era viernes, y no tenía que ver a su amigo hasta el lunes, por lo que durante el fin de semana podría aclararse las ideas y meditar bien qué haría a continuación. Eso esperaba.

Y también debía comentárselo, naturalmente, a sus dos amigas.

Por fin había llegado. Al final del camino.

O puede que al comienzo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey, take this cowardly me_   
>  _And rewrite everything anew."_

Pero Rogue no lo dejó respirar tranquilo. 

Al día siguiente, tras haber pasado la noche casi entera charlando con Yukino por Skype sobre lo acontecido y sin ni siquiera haber pasado 24 horas desde su arrebato pasional, abrió los ojos ya entrado el mediodía, mareado y con una jaqueca débil por haberse quedado hasta tarde utilizando el ordenador.

Su campo de visión fue reconociendo las formas de la sala, desde su mesa de estudio impecable situada al fondo a la derecha, la cual sólo utilizaba la semana antes de los exámenes finales (razón por la que estaba tan limpia), al lado de un armario gigante cerrado que por dentro daba pena verlo de lo desordenado que se hallaba y estanterías con videojuegos y mangas a ambos lados. Al otro lado de la mesa, la luz se filtraba a través de unas viejas persianas.

Una vez hubo realizado su inspección visual y comenzó a recordar el motivo de su dolor de cabeza, distinguió, a su derecha, una luz parpadeando: Su Smartphone, vibrando intensamente para avisarle de notificaciones nuevas.

Se incorporó un poco, soñoliento, y dando un largo bostezo, alargó el brazo para agarrar el móvil, con la intención de comprobar si alguno de sus amigos le había mandado algún mensaje o si su marca de ropa favorita la cual seguía con gran devoción había lanzado una colección nueva para verano.

Pero sólo encontró uno.

El remitente: _“Rogue”_.

Permaneció varios minutos en trance, aún con retazos de sueño pegados a sus legañas, y de repente, abrió los ojos de manera exagerada.

Comprender el nombre le sirvió lo suficiente como para despertarlo, asociando ese nombre a una cara y esa cara a un sentimiento, y ese sentamiento a una situación.

El beso.

Sintió que de repente el latido de su corazón alcanzaba el ritmo del martilleo de su cabeza, anudando su estómago de tal manera que notó unas leves arcadas.

Levantándose rápidamente, se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, taladrando con la mirada su bandeja de entrada: ¿Quería conocer el contenido del mensaje? Naturalmente que sí, la curiosidad le mataba. Pero a la vez no lo deseaba, porque su mente comenzaba a dibujar distintas respuestas, cada una más grotesca y cruenta que la anterior. Los cristales le acariciaban la piel con tanta fuerza que se forzó a mirarse de nuevo durante unos segundos para asegurarse de que el vidrio era imaginario y que no le estaba dañando físicamente.

El tambor en su sien le perforaba los oídos, incapaz de tomar una decisión. Respiró de nuevo, y en un instante de valor que su cuerpo tuvo antes de ser detenido por sus pensamientos, pulsó la pantalla táctil para abrir el mensaje.

Este tardó apenas unos segundos, más rápidos que cualquier ideario que se plantease, y por ello ni siquiera le dio tiempo a imaginar qué podría contener.

La respuesta resultó más simple y por tanto más desconcertante.

Concisa y directa, como el moreno: _“Iré esta tarde a tu casa. Tenemos que hablar. Rogue.”_

Sting entró en un estado de absoluto pánico, arrojando su Smartphone entre las sábanas y ocultando su rostro en la almohada mientras la abrazaba con violencia.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Estaba claro que Rogue vendría a visitarlo, y que lo haría para hablar de aquel arranque de valentía del día anterior. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que lo odiaba, que le daba asco, que no se volviese a acercar a él? ¿O que, al contrario, que lo amaba y le daba las gracias por haberlo hecho? La última opción la consideró tan surrealista que estuvo a punto de reírse con amargura.

Podía hacer como que no había leído el mensaje. Podía llamar a Yukino o a Minerva, o a cualquier otro de sus amigos y fabricar un plan al momento para no tener que enfrentarse a tan temida conversación. Descartaba la opción de llamar a un grupo de gente, porque entonces Rogue también estaría invitado. Sí, podía llamarlas a ellas. Pero, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tampoco le servía: Su aplicación de mensajes tenía la capacidad de señalar cuando un mensaje había sido visto por la otra persona, y Rogue sería perfectamente consciente de que había leído su respuesta. Y sabía que, si se largaba de su hogar cuando el moreno fuese a buscarlo, este mismo era capaz de llamarle a él o a cualquiera de sus amigas para encontrarlo.

En su interior, tampoco le placía esa idea. Había sido, según su criterio, un cobarde durante tantísimo tiempo, que no podía echarse atrás ahora. Había actuado según sus impulsos y por ende tenía que vivir con las consecuencias. Eso fue lo que se dijo en un momento de lucidez que duró apenas unos segundos.

Tras un largo rato dando perezosas e inquietas vueltas en la cama, alzó la cabeza, con una única idea segura.

Necesitaba consejo. Ayuda. Amparo. Lo que fuera.

Volvió a incorporarse, abalanzándose hacia el móvil olvidado entre las sábanas para teclear el número de Yukino.

Mientras sonaba el pitido de llamada, Sting rogó una y otra vez en voz baja:

-Yukino, por favor, cógelo…

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Masculló una maldición y decidió intentarlo de nuevo al cabo de los 5 minutos, que fruto de su impaciencia, se convirtieron en menos. Volvió a teclear su número con rapidez y pulsó el botón de llamada.

El primer pitido, nada. El segundo, tampoco. El tercero, cero. Al cabo del rato, volvió a sonar el contestador.

Ninguna señal de vida.

De repente su cerebro formuló una conexión: Era cierto, Yukino pasaba las mañanas del sábado ayudando a su hermana en la tienda, y por tanto estaría muy ocupada y probablemente no pendiente del móvil.

Un lúgubre sentimiento de culpa nació en su pecho, pues no sólo le había impedido horas de sueño al haber tenido una conversación con ella la noche anterior, sino que ahora también pretendía molestarla durante su horario laboral.

Reflexionó, llevándose el teléfono a la cabeza: No podía hacerle eso a Yukino, no podía depender tanto de ella. Era cierto que estaba ahí para todo lo que necesitase, y esto lo había animado, le había sanado gran parte de las heridas, pero no podía esperar que ella tuviese todas las respuestas a un camino que sabía de sobra que tenía que trazar él.

Pero seguía necesitando consejo. Unas palabras de apoyo, aunque fueran. Lo mínimo para que su cobardía no le ganase el pulso de nuevo.

Por tanto, tras plantearse varias opciones, decidió marcar otro número, rogando por que dicha llamada fuese escuchada.

Al cabo del segundo pitido, una voz elegante y serena respondió:

-¿Sí? ¿Sting? ¿Sucede algo?

El rubio habló con desmesurada celeridad:

-Dama, ¿estás ocupada?

-No lo suficiente como para no atender tu llamada.

Lo tomó como una señal afirmativa:

-Siento llamarte a estas horas y molestarte en tu tiempo libre, pero he intentado comunicarme con Yukino y no he podido y luego he caído en que está trabajando en la tienda de Sorano y que estará toda la mañana ocupada. Y no quiero molestarle excesivamente, pero tengo un par de… inquietudes, y no tengo con quién compartirlas, así que esperaba que pudieses… escucharme.

La no inmediata respuesta de Minerva lo puso todavía más nervioso. Quizás esta estuviese muy ocupada también estudiando o leyendo o solventando papeles de su independencia, y naturalmente no insistiría si esta no podía. Pero lo que más necesitaba, en aquel momento, era una mano amiga.

Al cabo de varios segundos eternos, la joven volvió a hablar, con sumo cuidado:

-Naturalmente, Sting. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. ¿Qué pasa con Rogue?

No logró siquiera expirar un suspiro de alivio pues este fue velozmente sustituido por una exclamación:

-¿Cómo… Cómo sabes que es sobre él?

-Sting… Es la primera vez que me llamas para hablar de tus preocupaciones. Que conste que no te estoy juzgando por ello: Tienes numerosos amigos a los que podrías ir a hablarle de otros temas en los que seguro que podrían ayudarte más que yo. A fin de cuentas, yo no soy tan… abierta. Pero si es una inquietud tan fuerte como para hacer que te tiemble la voz de esa manera, y sólo puedes contar conmigo o con Yukino, ha de ser por tanto sobre Rogue.

La inteligente deducción de la morena lo dejó boquiabierto, y en un principio, mudo. 

-No es que no quisiera llamarte para comentarte mis miedos antes, Dama, es que, bueno… -intentó excusarse una vez hubo recuperado el aliento- ...Tú también has tenido tus problemas. Problemas mucho más graves. Y no quería agobiarte de más con tonterías mías.

-Lo entiendo, Sting, y también entiendo que mi carácter a veces cause… Respeto cuando alguien intenta desahogarse conmigo. No puedo cambiar cómo soy, y, entiéndeme, tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo intentando ser quien no era por alguien que ni lo merecía. Pero quiero que comprendas que jamás te dejaría solo, amigo. Aunque no pueda ser tan… cálida como Yukino, o como Natsu, o como cualquier otro de tus amigos, sí sé escuchar. Y tus problemas no son tonterías para mí.

Su voz flaqueó de forma tan evidente que tuvo que carraspear para forzarla a salir, en un débil hilo de voz:

-Dama…. Muchas gracias. Lo… Lo tendré en cuenta a partir de ahora. De verdad.

Por el altavoz logró percibir que Minerva parecía acomodarse en su asiento, poniéndose cómoda. En esta ocasión, su pregunta sí fue inminente:

-¿Y bien?

Sting tragó saliva, intentando poner las palabras en orden, mordiéndose las uñas con impaciencia:

-De acuerdo… Ayer no pude contártelo porque me dijiste que por la noche no podías unirte a nuestra conversación pero… Esto… En fin… Bueno… A ver...

-Respira hondo.

-… Besé a Rogue.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, mucho más perturbador que el anterior, y pensó que a ese paso acabaría por devorarse los dedos.

¿Qué opinaría Minerva? ¿Le daría la enhorabuena, o le echaría en cara que había actuado de manera imprudente?

-Pff……

Sting abrió los ojos como platos. No podía ser cierto. No comprendía.

¿Se estaba riendo?

-¿D-Dama?

-Ah, perdona, Sting, no he podido evitarlo. Me ha parecido divertido el hecho de que cuando te dije que te lanzases a por él rechazaras la idea. Pero al final, ¡parece que me has hecho caso!

Notó su piel enrojeciendo con virulencia:

-¡Dama! Por favor, no te burles de mí, esto es serio…

Ella rio por lo bajo, con una risa melódica y apagada:

-Perdona, Sting, no pretendía ofenderte, sólo buscaba bromear un poco para intentar animarte, aunque supongo que el humor no es lo mío… Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, ahora ya está hecho, y las piezas están sobre el tablero. Pero si pasó ayer, ¿por qué buscas hoy consejo? Pensaba que ya habías hablado con Yukino.

-Porque cuando salí despavorido de allí después de haberlo hecho, me hice a la idea de que no volvería a verle hasta el lunes, y tenía pensado utilizar este fin de semana para reflexionar, para prepararme un buen discurso para cuando llegase la hora de la verdad… ¡Pero esta mañana me ha mandado un mensaje, diciendo que viene hoy por la tarde! Y no sé qué hacer… ¿Y si no le abro la puerta? ¿Y si finjo que no estoy? ¿Y si…?

Sus miedos volvieron a apoderarse de él, sin que la voz suave de su compañera estuviese allí para tranquilizarlo, ya que esta se encontraba sumergida también en sus propios pensamientos. Durante un instante, Sting creyó que la conversación se había cortado:

-¿Dama…?

-¿Entonces?-inquirió ella de repente.

-¿Cómo?

La oyó respirar profundamente:

-Perdóname si esto va a resultar quizás demasiado brusco, pero no logro ver el problema, Sting. Lo hecho, hecho está, y ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tenías que enfrentarte a ello. Así que mejor antes que después.

Su queja sonó demasiado lastimera para su gusto:

-Pero… Pero pensaba tener el fin de semana entero para meditar bien lo que iba a decir cuando lo viera. No estoy preparado para verlo hoy. No tengo ni idea de qué puedo decir. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, podría haber pensado mejor una respuesta, una confesión en condiciones. Ahora sólo voy a quedar como un idiota.

-Sting-lo interrumpió ella en un tono más grave-Soy consciente de tus inseguridades, y no hay nada que desee más que estas se disipen, pero si te escuchases ahora mismo descubrirías que lo único que estás haciendo es intentar alargar el momento en el que tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos. Huir del “problema”, si se puede considerar como tal. Estás utilizando una excusa para alejarte, una excusa que tú mismo sabes que carece de fuerza suficiente como para sostenerse por sí sola.

El muchacho sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta ante la serena mas férrea respuesta de su amiga, asimilando aquellas palabras que hasta un punto podían considerarse duras. A pesar de que Minerva quizás no tuviese la misma delicadeza que Yukino, captó a la perfección su mensaje, y sobre todo, su apoyo. Sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Que llevaba toda la razón del mundo.

Que él estaba intentando escapar de nuevo, como un cobarde:

-No sé si puedo hacer esto…

-Claro que puedes-afirmó ella con seguridad, para cambiar brevemente de tema-Sting, ¿por qué crees que la gente se acerca a ti? Es por la luz que transmites. Tienes una fuerza dentro de la que no eres consciente porque tus miedos tienden a arrastrarte hacia abajo, pero yo sé que puedes con todo ello. Y de nuevo, estamos hablando de Rogue, tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, la persona que te conoce mejor que tú mismo incluso. Aunque no sé a ciencia cierta sus sentimientos hacia ti, sé, que, hagas lo que hagas, él no va a dejar de quererte. Pongo la mano en el fuego por ello.

Sting se vio incapaz de responderle.

-Y creo que Rogue hace bien en querer hablar contigo hoy. Esta tarde se solucionará todo y al fin podrás sincerarte con él. Hoy por fin llegas al final del camino que tanto te ha costado recorrer, sólo para abrir uno nuevo. Es lo mejor que te puede pasar, créeme. Conociéndote, si hubieras dejado pasar el fin de semana, te hubieras pasado estos días pensando las cosas demasiado y deprimiéndote, asustándote incluso más de lo que estás ahora. Así que no tengas miedo en… seguir avanzando. Como ya he dicho, ahora es cuando se abre un nuevo camino.

Minerva pudo oír un débil lamento al otro lado del teléfono, y por un momento, palideció, creyendo que había sido quizás demasiado directa, demasiado estricta. Pretendía transmitirle su apoyo a Sting, pero tras revisar sus propias palabras, comprendió que quizás podría haber dicho las cosas de otra manera. Lo último que quería erar herir a su amigo y hacerle sentir peor, sobre todo si este la había llamado expresamente para pedirle auxilio.

Pero ella no poseía esa dulzura natural propia de Yukino, por mucho que lo intentase.

Mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza, susurró:

-¿Sting? ¿Estás bien? Lo siento si…. Si he sido demasiado severa. Sólo pretendo ayudarte pero quizás… Quizás no sirva para dar consejos, después de todo.

-En absoluto-la interrumpió Sting repentinamente, una vez se recompuso-Todo eso… Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, Dama. Me has abierto los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?

Tras una pausa, asintió con firmeza:

-Y tan convencido, Dama. Yukino y tú sois diferentes pero os necesito a las dos, con vuestras respectivas personalidades. Dijiste que en el pasado intentaste ser alguien que no eras pero... No cambies nunca, y no dejes que nadie te persuada de lo contrario. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y ahora, después de ver tus deducciones, entiendo al fin que me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo, cuidando de mí y de Rogue, aún en la distancia. Siento mucho… No haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Sting…

-Te admiro mucho, Minerva, por tu inteligencia, por tu capacidad de deducción, por tu buen corazón y por saber elegir las palabras exactas en el momento adecuado, por haber sido capaz de seguir adelante tú sola después de todo por lo que has pasado. Y te agradezco el haber estado ahí, incluso en la sombra, durante tantos años. Y agradezco sobre todo el que estés aquí ahora.

-Hay una cosa en la que te equivocas-aclaró ella- Yo no hubiera podido haber seguido adelante sino os hubiera tenido conmigo.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas–rio el rubio con alegría- Y al igual que tú, voy a seguir avanzando. Lo prometo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo, Sting. Y comprende que todos tenemos dudas y miedos, y que es normal a veces flaquear. Pero no debemos sucumbir tampoco ante ellos.

-Yukino me dijo una vez algo parecido–recordó, pero luego asintió con efusividad- Pero eso haré, puedes estar segura.

Los labios de la morena se curvaron en una plácida sonrisa:

-Ánimo esta noche, entonces. Con suerte, quizás para dentro de unas horas puedas estar besando de nuevo a Rogue.

-¡D-Dama!–se quejó él, avergonzado- Bueno, ojalá…

-No lo descarto. En fin, ya me contarás tus progresos. Cualquier cosa, estoy aquí. Y Sting…

-¿Sí?

-… Me alegro de haber tenido esta conversación. He logrado disipar algunos… temores que yo también tenía.

Aunque no lo tuviera delante, Minerva sabía que Sting sonreía con la intensidad de cien soles:

-Yo también, Dama, yo también.

 

* * *

 

El timbre sonó con mayor violencia de la habitual, y aún más agresivos fueron los nervios quebrándole la sesera como respuesta.

Sting echó un vistazo inquieto al reloj de la cocina: Las 18:36. Faltaba poco para la hora de cenar.

Al final, Rogue le había dejado más tiempo para cavilar del suficiente. Minerva había tenido razón: El día entero se había presentado insoportable, con todos los pensamientos entremezclándose en una espiral que lo fatigaba y lo ahogaba, como fantasmas que lo perseguían. Si hubiera tenido que permanecer durante tres días así, probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco.

Apagó la Playstation del salón, recurso que solía utilizar para distraerse (aunque lo habían matado en todas las partidas de rol de lo abstraído que estaba) y guardó todos los aparatos en el estante de debajo del televisor, en un intento fallido de que la casa pareciese un poco más ordenada. Rápidamente, se dirigió al baño que estaba cerca de las escaleras en la planta baja y se dedicó a observarse en el espejo.

Aun viviendo solo, sus padres adoptivos se habían comportado de manera excesivamente generosa. Cuando Rogue alcanzó edad suficiente para vivir en un piso de manera independiente (tras su escapada de los ambientes nocturnos había intentado reconciliarse con su nueva familia y aunque mantenían una relación cordial, estos habían optado por otorgarle su espacio mientras fuera de vez en cuando a visitarlos, cosa que el moreno hacía a menudo fruto del agradecimiento que sentía), Sting decidió hacer lo mismo.

A él le había costado más, pues sí gozaba de una relación estrecha con sus familiares adoptivos y además no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero con tal de evitar que Rogue volviese a sentirse solo y también para experimentar el sabor de la independencia, decidió que era lo mejor. Y a la larga lo era, pues aún recordaba con nostalgia aquellos días en los que ni siquiera sabía poner una lavadora o por poco le prendió fuego a la cocina varias veces.

Analizando minuciosamente cada rasgo de su rostro, le habló al Sting del otro lado del espejo:

-No voy a huir más. Nunca más.

Juró haber visto en la imagen paralela un deje de condescendencia, pero se encogió de hombros y lo único que hizo fue sacarle la lengua, salir del baño y cerrar de un portazo antes de dirigirse dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta principal.

Dando un largo y sonoro suspiro y colocando la mano libre en el pecho ordenando a su corazón que se calmase, abrió la puerta.

Esta vez… Rompería el muro de una vez por todas.

* * *

 

-Rogue…

Tal y como esperaba, lo encontró frente a frente, con ropa informal y de manga corta y el cabello azabache recogido con una cola. Sus orbes rojos, aquellos que tanto quería y al mismo tiempo tanto temía, se clavaron en los suyos.

Su expresión era estoica, serena, tan característica. Su voz sonó igual de mecánica, aparentemente tranquila:

-Hola, Sting. ¿Puedo pasar?

La falsa afabilidad dejaba entrever una presión que golpeaba todos sus músculos.

La tensión tan claramente evidente provocó que su voz se manifestase más débil de lo pretendido:

-Claro… Adelante.

Rogue asintió, haciendo una diminuta inclinación con la cabeza y, sin más dilación, entró. Sting, sin pronunciar palabra, cerró la puerta de detrás de ambos y volvieron a permanecer en silencio durante inaguantables segundos, por lo que el segundo carraspeó demasiado alto:

-Eh… ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un refresco, un café, una cerveza? Tengo de todo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Ah… Vale. Pues si quieres, vamos a mi cuarto…-Se corrigió rápidamente- O al salón, donde estés más cómodo.

-Donde prefieras, me es indiferente.

Quizás el aroma de su sancta sanctorum le haría sentirse más seguro, más resguardado y por ello le hizo una seña para que subieran las escaleras. En el fondo, también lo hacía para atrasar el momento en el que, según su opinión que parecía imponerse cada vez más en su cabeza, su amigo lo rechazase.

No iba a huir, se había dicho, pero tampoco podía cambiar de un día a otro y pretender que de repente poseía el coraje que no había logrado reunir en años. O eso creía.

Oyó que Rogue lo seguía y cuando por fin entraron en la habitación de Sting, este se arrepintió repentinamente de haberlo llevado allí. Lejos de sentirse protegido, se sentía más cohibido, más incómodo que nunca al ver que el fruto de sus anhelos recorría e inspeccionaba visualmente su lugar sagrado con los ojos.

-Hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí…-musitó distraído- Pero sigue prácticamente igual. Mesa de estudio nueva y no utilizada, ni un solo libro de texto y apuesto a que el armario por dentro sigue siendo un océano de inmundicia.

Sting hizo un esfuerzo por reírse, pero dicha risa sonó estúpidamente forzada, por lo que murió a medio camino. No sabía si era una simple observación para romper el hielo o para bromear con él, pero no lograría calmarlo.

Necesitaba una respuesta. Cuanto antes, mejor, el golpe sería más certero pero más rápido.

Pero tampoco podía articular una pregunta de la nada, así que se quedó observando el póster de la pared de aquel grupo de música que tanto le gustaba, pensando en todas las canciones cuyas letras le recordaban a su acompañante, dándole la espalda a su amigo mientras meditaba adecuadamente qué palabras utilizaría.

La discreta impaciencia de Rogue volvió para arruinar todos sus planes:

-Bueno, no he venido hasta aquí para tener una conversación banal.

-…

El moreno se dio cuenta de que el otro no lo estaba mirando, pero no detuvo su discurso al saber que, al menos, le escuchaba. Sting percibió la fuerte respiración de Rogue antes de dar forma a sus palabras:

-Quiero una explicación. Sobre… Lo de ayer.

-Eh….

Si de verdad quería intentar no sonar como un imbécil, aquella desde luego que no era la manera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La interrogación se le antojó estúpida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, por todos los dioses? La respuesta era tan obvia que por un momento creyó que su compañero, siempre excelente en resultados académicos, había perdido el norte.

Sólo había un motivo evidente para sus actos. Estaba claro. Demasiado claro.

Pero Rogue parecía haber pensado en otros detalles, y así los formuló al ver que Sting no respondía:

-¿… Acaso fue una broma? ¿Una apuesta con alguien?

Sintió emociones demasiado dispares ante aquella idea: El temor, todavía instalado en su corazón. La rabia, al no poder entender que Rogue parecía habérselo tomado como una broma. Y alivio, un tierno alivio.

Alivio porque sí, podía decir que todo había sido una broma, una apuesta con algún compañero por alguna tontería, reírse, quitarle importancia al asunto y dejar que todo volviera a ser como antes, sin esa presión constante que amenazaba con quebrarle todos los huesos.

Era su vía de escape. Su salida. Su huida.

Y precisamente por las promesas que hizo, y por la creciente furia, acabó respondiendo lo último que tenía en mente, en un susurro receloso:

\- ¿… Esa es tu respuesta? ¿De verdad... Crees que fue todo una broma?

Esta vez fue Rogue el que articuló sonido alguno. Sting se giró iracundo, quedando frente a frente, aún siendo incapaz de perderse en aquellos ojos.

Su voz quiso acobardarse, pero la forzó a salir de tal forma que sonó cual gruñido rasgado:

-Llevo todos estos años… Largos años de dudas y temores condenándome por esto, intentando olvidar que esto existía dentro de mí, fustigándome y diciéndome que no era bueno. Años escondido para evitar que te dieses cuenta, y por lo que se ve, mi esfuerzo ha servido para algo.

-Stin---

-No, no. Deja que hable yo. -replicó, controlando con asombrosa maestría su parte irracional, eligiendo las palabras apropiadas sin que estas dejaran de estar llenas de un temible fuego- Me ha costado tanto tiempo… Entender que esto de aquí dentro es bueno. Si ellas no me hubiesen ayudado, nunca lo habría entendido, y probablemente, todo hubiera ido a peor.

Valeroso, alzó la mirada para analizarlo. Mar y lumbre volvieron a chocar:

-¿Por qué crees que no podía contarte nada? ¿Sabías el miedo que sentía… Que siento al hacer esto, al arriesgarme a perder todo lo que nos ha unido para siempre? Estaba dispuesto a alejarme para que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero nunca nada ha sido como antes. ¿Cómo iba a serlo… Cuando comprendí lo que significabas para mí?

Sting no estaba seguro de si aquello se trataba de un diálogo o si en cambio era un monólogo que hacía tiempo que debía haberse dicho a sí mismo:

-Pero la cagué. Provoqué el efecto contrario. En lugar de intentar volver al status quo, me fui distanciando más. Este sentimiento por poco me costó mi amistad contigo. Y si de verdad lo pienso, resulta estúpido. Estuve a punto de sacrificar lo que más me importaba, y todo por miedo. Por miedo a perderte, cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero Yukino y Minerva me hicieron ver que aquella no era la dirección que yo quería tomar.

Notando que el corazón le perforaba el pecho con hiperbólico vigor, tuvo que agarrarse de la camiseta al sentir que sus pulmones no respondían. Pero no cesó en su empeño de seguir hablando, por mucho que el pánico y la vergüenza se enroscasen en su cuello para abrasarlo:

-Me… Me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido de otra manera. La típica confesión cliché en la terraza del instituto que se leen en los _shoujo_. Aunque claro, esto no es nada por el estilo. Y supongo que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, pero…

Recordó los ratos en soledad sollozando, torturándose por dentro, la inseguridad, la falta de autoestima, la mezcla de emociones lapidadas por una fachada de pura dicha.

Recordó la promesa a sus dos amigas.

Y lo supo.

Supo que jamás volvería a dar marcha atrás:

-… Pero esta es la dirección que quiero tomar. Y quiero seguir avanzando.

Sentía la cara tan caliente que creyó haberse resfriado, pero se dedicó unos minutos de gloria al ver que su confesión había sonado más madura de lo que él mismo era.

Aunque el débil flaqueo tampoco lo abandonó:

-N-no me malinterpretes, Rogue, no pretendo que me correspondas. -aclaró, haciendo de tripas corazón- Pero quería que lo supieses antes de que volviésemos a distanciarnos por algo así.

-Sting…

-Te quiero. -confesó repentinamente- Desde hace tanto que ya ni recuerdo cuándo empecé a sentirme así. Te quiero tanto que quise alejarme para no destrozar nuestra amistad, pero te quiero todavía más como para echar a perder esto por un sentimiento egoísta como el mío.

La respiración del moreno sonaba entrecortada, y su rostro pálido estaba igual de enrojecido que el suyo, pero no se dignó ni un solo momento a apartar la vista ni a detenerlo. Sting, por su parte, se sintió libre, más ligero que nunca, como si al alzar los brazos pudiera echar a volar.

Y más valiente que nunca. Lágrimas de sosiego y coraje nacían en sus ojos azules. Su tono se hizo más grave:

-Pero necesito una respuesta. Sea cual sea, la aceptaré. Pero no puedo vivir con esta incertidumbre. Lo único que te pido es que, por favor… No me odies por esto. No vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Y acto seguido dejó de hablar, restregándose los ojos con las manos para secarse las lágrimas.

Estaba aterrado, y jamás había sentido los vidrios tan fuertes, tan intensos como en aquel entonces, cortándole las manos, el cuello, la garganta. Jamás había notado al pánico, al rubor, al horror, acorralándolo de esa manera. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que supo que en algún momento le fallarían, pero se obligó a permanecer de pie al menos hasta que su compañero se fuera.

La pira de valentía y rabia se disiparon, secadas por las gotas de desesperación y de consuelo, y por ello, no pudo volver a alzar la vista, ni tampoco acertó a ver la expresión de Rogue.

Pero no importaba. Ya estaba dicho. Y se sentía, en parte, orgulloso. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. 

Ahora todo dependía de su amigo, ¿no?

Como una insólita sensación de vómito, enunció de nuevo:

-Sé que no eres bueno con las palabras, así que no hace falta que respondas. Te lo pondré más fácil.

Sabía que Rogue lo escuchaba y lo miraba con todo su interés, y deseó que jamás apartase su atención de él. Por otro lado, anheló que lo hiciera, y que aquella angustia se esfumase.

Las cartas se ponían al fin sobre la mesa:

-Si sientes algo por mí, algo más fuerte que la etiqueta que todo el mundo ha tratado de ponernos, lo mismo que siento yo… Abrázame.

Era un trato justo. Una despedida tan trágica al menos merecía un poco de cariño, un poco de calor en su pecho antes de decirle adiós para siempre a ese amor tan desmesurado que estaba seguro que el tiempo sería incapaz de erradicar.

Podía permitírselo. Un último capricho. Una última indulgencia.

Porque ya se había hecho a la idea. Ya era consciente de lo que iba a suceder.

En sus labios, afloró la más triste y madura de las sonrisas:

-Si no es el caso… Márchate. Me irá bien estar solo, no te preocupes. Márchate y olvídate de todo lo que he dicho hoy. Y juro que a partir del lunes todo volverá a ser como antes, me esforzaré por lograrlo, por olvidar yo también, por ser el mejor amigo que te mereces.

Cada palabra sonaba más real, cada daga más desgarradora que cualquier cristal del muro.

-No lo estoy diciendo para hacerme la víctima, lo digo en serio. Seguiré adelan---- 

No llegó a terminar la frase.

Lejos de lo que se esperaba, no fue porque su voz se quebró a la mitad.

Fue un impedimento físico.

Unos brazos fuertes y familiares en su espalda, que mataron toda palabra.

El tiempo se detuvo. 

-Jamás podría odiarte... Y mucho menos por eso.

Su mente, también.

Quiso reaccionar, pero no pudo.

Lo único que acertó a escuchar a lo lejos fue un sonido estridente de algo quebrándose en mil pedazos. Y se vio de repente ante aquel mar infinito y monocromo donde el muro lo había recibido tantas otras veces.

Pero allí no había muro alguno, sólo cristales irregulares esparcidos a sus pies.

Al otro lado de los vidrios destrozados, Rogue lo observaba.

 

_“Soy un cobarde.”_

_“Tengo miedo…”_

 

Sting lo observaba.

 

“ _Yo también soy un cobarde.”_

_“Quiero que vengas… Conmigo.”_

 

Los cristales yacían de manera miserable alrededor de ambos.

 

_"Porque te tenía allí conmigo.”_

_“Nunca lo dejaré ir.”_

 

Y creyó comprender.

 

_“Estoy aquí. Siempre.”_

_“Gracias por todo.”_

 

Que el muro de cristal no se trataba realmente de un muro.

 

_“Tú… Siempre has sido tú.”_

 

Sino de un reflejo del otro lado.


End file.
